Diserendio
by arissachin
Summary: Semua hal terasa seperti jungkir balik, dunia nyata dan khayalnya seakan terbalik. Dengan pangeran berkuda hitamnya yang luar biasa tampan, Sakura memulai petualangan penuh fantasi dengan malaikat, vampire, dan sebangsanya. Tapi hey, ia belum gilakan? Sasuke & Sakura, Episode 6, is out! !Check this out and review!
1. Episode 1 : Pilot

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, Etc.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

**EPISODE 1 : Pilot**

**.**

**BRUUK!**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi itu, derai tawa berkumandang di kafetaria. Sakura menutup matanya menahan amarah di dalam dirinya, ia memilih untuk diam dan tak membalas prilaku gadis berambut merah yang memakai seragam _cheerios _kebanggaannya itu. Sakura sangat yakin, bahwa saat ini menghindar adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Apalagi, jika berurusan dengan Karin. Ia lebih memilih mencari aman saja.

"Upps, maaf _nerd_! Aku tidak melihatmu." Katanya seraya melemparkan seringai mengejeknya. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Sakura bersama dengan _cheerios _lainnya.

Sakura menutup matanya, dan menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu mengambil nampan besinya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kembali, ia lalu kembali mengantri dalam antrian untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Beberapa menatap dirinya dengan pandangan aneh Ia memilih mengacuhkan segala pandangan aneh mereka dan memainkan nampannya. Rasa canggung kembali menguar dalam dirinya, rasa tak nyaman ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Perutnya bergejolak, menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman. Kali ini Sakura bersyukur bahwa tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan. Jika tidak, u_uh_ akan terjadi hal paling memalukan.

Sialan.

Kenapa Karin dan para koloni brengseknya itu malah mempermainkan dirinya? Bukankah masih banyak nerd lainnya? Dasar jalang berambut merah sialan. Apa hebatnya dengan seragam _cheerios_nya? Memangnya seragam _cheerios_nya akan menjamin gadis itu masuk ke surga apa! Sakura sangat yakin Karin bukanlah apa-apa jika ia tak di terima oleh Kurenai sebagai salah satu anggota _cheerios_. Kalau gadis berambut merah itu tidak menjadi seorang _cheerios _Karin pasti tidak akan sesombong ini.

Tibalah antriannya. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul ke arah penjaga kafetaria. "Satu Spageti, apel, dan cola." Kata Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Penjaga kantin itu melirik Sakura sekilas. "Maaf, pesananmu habis." Katanya singkat seraya mengangkat bahunya. Lelaki itu lalu melakukan gerakan mengusir dengan tangan kanannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya beranjak pergi. Ia berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia memilih untuk bersembunyi disana dibandingkan Karin dan kawan-kawan pesoleknya menemukan Sakura lagi dan malah mengolok-oloknya. Tidak, terima kasih ia tentu lebih menyukai untuk menyendiri saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia sampai pada _spot_ favoritnya di Akademi San E Roberts. Tempat yang jarang di kunjungi orang banyak. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu menempatkan dirinya agar bisa duduk di bawah pohon apel. Ia menaruh tas di samping tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Matanya terpejam terasa damai.

Sosok Karin tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Berambut merah, dengan tubuh fantastis layaknya model majalah _vogue_. Tinggi, ramping, populer, pesolek, dan nyaris sempurna. Jika saja, kelakuannya lebih baik mungkin ia layak di kategorikan sebagai gadis yang sempurna. Merupakan rahasia umum jika gadis keturunan keluarga Yukarina itu dikenal sebagai gadis congkak yang seringkali terlibat pertengkaran dengan siswi di San E Roberts. Si ratu sekolah yang jalang.

Gadis yang pertama kali membuat dirinya menjadi bahan olokan banyak orang. Orang yang membuat nyaris seluruh siswa San E Roberts memanggilnya _nerd_.

Bel yang menandakan pergantian di mulai berbunyi. Sakura menghela nafasnya berat, mau tidak mau ia harus masuk ke kelas bahasa spanyol. Bukannya ia benci kelas itu, akan tetapi di kelas itu ada Karin. Dan, hal itu pasti membuatnya tersiksa sepanjang pelajaran itu. Oh, ya Tuhan apakah tidak bisa membuat Karin menghilang barang sejenak saja?

'_Yah, menghilang selamanya juga tidak apa-apa sih_,' tambah Sakura dalam hatinya.

Dengan helaan nafasnya, ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauhi taman sekolahnya. Kelas bahasa spanyol ini pasti akan menjadi nerakanya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia dengan tenang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Pak Hatake tengah sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Saat Sakura masuk ke kelas, guru itu tersenyum di balik masker hitamnnya. "Oh, silahkan duduk Haruno." Ujarnya ramah.

Sakura mengangguk canggung, ia lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya di deret paling belakang. Ia melemparkan sebuah lirikan ke arah Karin, yang tengah sibuk bergosip bersama seorang gadis berambut merah-nyaris-ungu.

Hampir saja ia terjatuh lagi. Kaki jenjang Karin kali ini kembali menghalanginya. Sebuah geraman rendah keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia lalu menatap Karin dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Upps, sekali lagi! Lain kali, bawalah kacamatamu dan jalan dengan benar _nerd._" Kata Karin seraya terkikik genit.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia berjalan acuh menuju mejanya. Mejanya sendiri. Ya, ia memang tak pernah duduk dengan orang lain. Temanpun tak punya, kenapa ia jadi terdengar begitu menyedihkan sih.

Sakura lalu membereskan bukunya, dan kali ini ia menatap ke depan, menuju _Mr._ Hatake. Kali ini, ia tak menemukan guru berambut perak itu sendirian. Ia kini menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sangat cantik –menurutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Oke, _class_ kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu nona." Ujar Kakashi acuh. Ia lalu mengambil novel berwarna oranye yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap seisi kelas. "Halo, perkenalkan. Nama saya Tenten Cho. Saya merupakan pindahan dari China." Katanya seraya mengangguk singkat.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Tenten. Ia mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk di samping… umh, Haruno angkat tanganmu. Ya, di samping gadis berambut pink itu," sahut Kakashi ringan. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya kembali.

Tenten mengangguk tanda terima kasih. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kursi belakang. Tak lama, ia mendengar kursi di geser. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia menemukan Tenten tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Halo, kenalkan aku Tenten. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujar Tenten seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Ah, Sakura Haruno." Ujar Sakura seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

Tenten lalu tersenyum, ia lalu menghadap kedepan dan kembali berkonsentrasi terhadap pelajarannya. Tanpa Tenten ketahui Sakura menatap dirinya. Menurut Sakura Tenten gadis yang cantik. Dengan wajah orientalnya yang khas, kulit putih namun tak sepucat miliknya, rambut _brunette _lentur yang terikat rapi, mata _hazel_ yang bersinar, senyuman menawan, dan tubuh yang ramping –namun tidak terlalu kurus seperti Karin. Gadis itu bisa di katakan sempurna. Apalagi kepribadiannya yang ramah. Sakura menarik nafasnya, lalu ia kembali memperhatikan Kakashi. Ia beranda-andai seandainya ia merupakan Tenten. Tubuh yang terlihat atletik, wajah yang cantik, kepribadian yang ramah, dan tidak bersikap canggung! Tambahkan itu.

"Euung, permisi." Ujar sebuah suara.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tenten. "Ya?"

"Kau tahu Kakashi menyuruh kita untuk membuka kamuskan? Tapi –"

Sakura memotong perkataan Tenten. "Kau tak membawanya?"

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Yeah, aku tak membawanya." Ujarnya ringan.

Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Senyum Tenten entahlah membuat atmosfer suasananya berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan sebelumnya. "Yeah tentu. Tentu saja, kemarilah ktia bisa baca bersama." Kata Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

"_Xiexie(*)_." Kata Tenten dalam bahasa China. "Kau tahu? Kau merupakan teman yang menyenangkan, kita sepertinya akan menjadi teman baik. Sahabat barangkali?" ujar Tenten ceria, ia tersenyum lebar.

Sakura berdeham lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kita bisa jadi teman. Tapi, jangan menyesal untuk berteman denganku." Kata Sakura seraya ikut tertawa kecil.

"Tentu tidak akan!"

.

.

Sakura memegangi buku di dadanya, rumahnya terlihat sepi. Mungkin, ibunya masih sibuk bekerja. Ia lalu memutar kunci pintu rumahnya. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya –entah keberapa kali pada hari ini, rumahnya terasa sangat suram. Lampu yang gelap, membuat suasana rumahnya terasa makin menyeramkan dari biasanya.

"Aku pulang."

Sakura lalu melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengat sandal rumahnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar di lorong tangga, ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan kamarnya, lalu ia memutar kenop pintunya. Pintunya mengayun terbuka dan menampakan kamarnya yang bernuansa biru-merah jambu.

Melihat warna dindingnya, mau tak mau itu mengingatkannya tentang perselisihannya dengan ibunya untuk memilih warna kamarnya. Semenara ia dengan keras kepala memegang pendiriannya untuk memilih warna biru, dan begitu pula dengan Haruno senior, ibunya dengan tak kalah keras kepala memilih warna merah jambu untuk warna kamarnya. Menurut ibunya, warna merah jambu itu bagus. '_Bukankah Sakura perempuan? Jadi Sakura semestinya menyukai warna ini,'_ ujar ibunya dulu.

Ugh, sejujurnya ia benci warna pink. Ia juga benci rambutnya. Beberapa kali ia memiliki niat untuk merubah warna rambutnya menjadi coklat, atau pirang –seperti kebanyakan gadis, tapi ibunya dengan keras kepala melarangnya untuk mewarnai rambutnya. Katanya, '_apa salahnya dengan warna merah jambu?_'

Haha, ibunya memang berniat membuatnya gila. APA SALAHNYA? Tentu saja ini salah besar! Lihatlah, sejak kecil tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang mengolok-olok warna rambutnya –beserta jidat lebarnya, tapi banyak sekali! Termasuk Karin. Oh, _fuck! _Kenapa ibunya memilihkan sekolah San E Roberts untuknya?

Sakura melempar tasnya ke ujung kamarnya, ia lalu beranjak ke depan lemari kamarnya dan mencari baju santainya. Ia akhirnya memilih kaos putih yang terlihat longgar di tubuhnya, dan juga celana berwarna putih. Terlihat simpel.

Sakura menghela nafasnya saat melihat bayangannya di cermin. Sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu aneh lurus sepinggang, dengan kulit putih pucat –nyaris seperti mayat, tubuh yang pendek –tingginya hanya 160cm, dada dan pinggang yang kecil seperti ibunya, dan juga jidat yang lebar. Tak ada yang menarik pada dirinya. Dirinya terlihat seperti miniatur Mebuki Haruno. Dengan sedikit perbedaan tentunya.

Mebuki –ibunya, merupakan sosok wanita yang luar biasa. Di usiannya yang nyaris 38tahun, ia tetap terlihat muda. Ibunya merupakan pribadi yang percaya diri, tangguh, dan tidak mudah canggung seperti dirinya. Cara ibunya berjalan anggun, seperti nyaris melayang. Rambutnya selalu terlihat halus dan bergelombang –namun tak terlihat berantakan, dan tambahkan rambutnya berwarna pirang! Bukannya merah jambu seperti miliknya. Segala yang ia inginkan berada di dalam diri ibunya. Dan, menurutnya itu terasa sama sekali tak adil.

Sakura menghela napasnya dan berjalan menjauhi cermin. Ia tak mau berlama-lama menatap cermin sialan itu. Bukankah itu malah menambah dosanya saja pada Tuhan. Lagipula, iri itu merupakan kegiatan yang tak berguna.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak menyalakan televisi, ia mencari remote televise rumahnya, namun tanpa sengaja dirinya melirik sebuah majalah yang ada di atas meja. Ia melengguh pelan saat menatap _cover_ depan majalah itu. Karin Yukarina. Beserta orang tuanya.

Ia dan orang tuanya menjadi _cover _depan majalah _family_.

Karin terlihat memeluk ibunya erat. Ibunya. Wanita itu nyaris seperti Karin di masa mendatang nanti. Seperti dirinya yang merupakan _doppelganger_ Mebuki, begitupula Karin yang nyaris mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Lengkap dengan tatapan merendahkan yang sepertinya di turunkan oleh ibunya itu.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura melempar majalah itu ke tempat sampahnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya, lalu mendengus jengkel. "Kenapa keberuntungan selalu memihak Karin sih," gerutunya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, ia sudah tidak berniat menonton. Jadi, ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, serta merta ia dengan cepat duduk di atas kasurnya, tangannya bergerak menuju nakas, mengambil keluar sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit coklat, lengkap bersama penanya. Sebuah buku harian.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mulai menulis.

_._

_**9 Mei 20xx**_

_._

_ Hari ini cukup mengerikan. Karin kembali menggangguku, ya Tuhan apa ia tak bisa berhenti menggangguku barang satu hari? Hanya karena kecanggunganku, dan ia menggangguku hingga seperti ini. Apa salahnya dengan kecanggunanku? Apa salahnya dengan rambut merah jambuku? Dan apa yang salah dengan aku menyukai buku lebih dari pada orang lain?_

_Karin selalu merasa dirinya sempurna. Dan, itu membuatku muak. Sudah ratusan kali bukan, jika aku sangat membenci gadis manja dan congkak itu? Seandainya ia tiba-tiba miskin, atau tiba-tiba wajahnya terbakar dan membuat dirinya terlihat sangat jelek seperti bebek panggang, apa masih ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya?_

_Semua orang di sekolah tinggi San E Roberts tahu bahwa orang-orang yang dekat dengan Karin hanyalah seorang penjilat yang ingin dikenal sebagai antek-antek seorang keturunan Yukarina. Mengingat hal tersebut, bagaimana jika aku adalah orang yang sangat kaya? Atau cantik? Atau mudah bergaul dengan orang lain? Kemunginan besar, mungkin aku akan memiliki banyak teman seperti Karin. Yah aku tahu itu hanya akan terjadi jika ada keajaiban._

_Berbicara soal teman, aku memiliki seorang teman baru. Ia berasal dari China, namanya Tenten Cho. Ia cantik sekali kau tahu. Dan, ia ramah. Dan, ia tak keberatan ketika ia tahu aku seringkali di olok-olok oleh siswa lainnya. Ia malah memarahiku, dan berkata kenapa aku diam saja selama ini? Bukankah aku seharusnya membela diriku sendiri?_

_Ia gadis yang baik –sangat baik, aku merasa senang mendapat teman seperti dirinya. Oh, ia juga tinggal beberapa blok dari apartemen ini. Well, senang bertemu dengannya –dan ini serius._

_Melihat foto Karin dengan keluarganya, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Dad. Walaupun, kami belum pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa ia merupakan orang yang baik. Seandainya ia ada disini, setidaknya Mom tidak akan bekerja sebegini kerasnya. Setidaknya, itu akan membuat Mom terlihat lebih muda._

_Oh, kenapa ia mesti meninggal sih? Aku selalu beranda-andai seandainya ia ada disini, ia mengurusi aku dan mom. Ia juga mungkin akan menjadi ayah yang baik dengan memberikanku apa yang aku inginkan. Setidaknya, jika ia ada. Dulu, ia tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka, ia akan mengajariku bagaimana caranya bermain sepatu roda, dan ia mungkin akan menja –_

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan penanya di atas bukunya. Ia menggigit pena itu dengan gugup. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba, pena dan buku itu telah melayang ke sisi lain kamarnya. Ia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa maksud dari otaknya yang memikirkan tentang bagaimana-jika-ayahnya-ada. Pikiran bego yang selalu ada di otaknya.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar kembali dari bibirnya. Apa yang telah ia pikirkan? Berhenti berfikiran seperti itu! ia cukup bahagia tinggal dengan ibunya. Titik. Dan ia tak membutuhkan ayah sialan itu. Bahkan lelaki yang mengabaikannya itu tidak pantas disebut Ayah.

"Sial," maki Sakura pelan.

**TING TONG.**

"_Mom_ pulang, Sakura? Kau dirumah?**"**

Sakura mengengadahkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara ibunya. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Ibunya telah ada di rumah, berarti ini sudah waktu makan malam. Ia lalu dengan segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menjulurkan kepalanya dan memeriksa keadaan sekelilingnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia melihat ibunya dengan mata tertutup tengah beristirahat di sofa putih ruang tamu lantai satu. "_Mom?_"

Ibunya membuka matanya, ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya. "Hai _darling_, bagaimana sekolahmu? _Mom_ tadi melewati restoran dan melihat steak. Kelihatannya enak, dan _Mom_ akhirnya tanpa sadar membelinya. Oh, ya ampun! Ayo kita makan. _Mom_ tahu kau pasti kelaparan." Kata Mebuki seraya terkekeh. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil piring, garpu, dan pisau.

Sakura berjalan dan mengambil dua gelas juga cola di dalam kulkas. "_Mom_, bagaimana pekerjaan kali ini?" tanya Sakura.

Mebuki hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak parah, atasanku kali ini tengah berada di Kanada, jadi ia tak begitu memberikan banyak tugas."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Baguslah."

"Sekarang giliranmu bercerita tentang sekolahmu sayang."

.

.

Sakura memegangi buku astronomi di tangannya, dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat Tenten melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sakura tersenyum dan balas melambai ke arahnya. _Well_, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke sekolah bersama dengan seorang teman. Dan, rasanya tidak buruk juga. Malah rasanya menyenangkan.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Tenten. Ia lalu menyapanya. "Hai."

"Hai. Sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai?" tanya Tenten seraya berjalan beriringan bersamaan dengan Sakura. "Tugasnya sulit sekali sih? Dan kenapa pelajaran Kurenai itu kenapa harus dua hari berturut-turut." Tenten menggerutu seraya mendengus jengkel.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Yeah, memang sulit. Tapi, aku sudah mengerjakannya sih." Kata Sakura singkat.

Tenten meringgis pelan. "_Well,_ kalau begitu boleh tidak aku menyalinnya? Ayolah? _Please?_" pinta Tenten.

"Tentu." Ujar Sakura ringan.

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga akhirnya sampai di depan gedung San E Roberts. Tiba-tiba, perhatian mereka sepenuhnya teralih pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja tiba di halaman San E Roberts. Sebuah mobil_ Bugatti Veyron_, berwarna hitam. Hanya segelintir orang di San E Roberts yang memakai mobil sport atau mobil keluaran terbaru. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan mobil itu. Ada yang lebih menarik perhatian para murid-murid dibandingkan mobilnya.

Apalagi kalau bukan pengendaranya.

Saat pintu mobil _Bugatti Veyron _itu terbuka, semua orang di halaman San E Roberts terdengar seperti menahan nafasnya.

Pengendara mobil itu… _apa ia dewa_?

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan campuran antara dewa dan malaikat. Wajah rupawan yang bahkan bisa membuat banyak dewa menggigiti jarinya karena saking irinya. Wajah paling rupawan yang pernah Sakura lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat luar biasa mempesona. Dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang melawan grafitasi bumi, kulit seputih porselen, badan kekar dan tegap, ia tak begitu tinggi –mungkin hanya 177 atau 180cm, bibir merah tipis, dan jangan lupakan matanya! Mata _onyx_nya.

Mata itu terlalu indah. Mata yang seolah menyerap segala keindahan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mata yang sehitam langit malam itu mampu membuat Sakura terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Mata itu menampakan keangkuhan namun sekaligus keindahan pemiliknya.

Lelaki itu memiliki aura berbahaya namun mempesona. Seolah menarik, mengikat, menjerat –atau apapunlah itu, setiap orang untuk berpaling bukan hanya sekedar untuk meliriknya namun untuk benar-benar menatapnya. Sebuah pesona berbahaya, namun tidak bisa di tolak. Bahkan sekarang ini juga, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sangat tampan –ralat, luar biasa tampan, namun berbahaya.

Berbagai suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Dan, semua bisikan itu merupakan sebuah pujian.

"Oh ya ampun! Kau lihat itu! ya Tuhan! Ia tampan sekali! Dia itu Apollo? Pangeran? Dewa? Malaikat? Atau apa? Aah, ya Tuhan! Sudah pasti ia tak baik untuk jantungku!"

Suara lain terdengar lagi. "Wah, jaket kulitnya pasti buatan italia! Aku ingin jaket seperti itu!"

"Wajah dinginnya itu! Ya ampun! Itu malah membuatnya semakin _hot_!"

"Lihat Karin! Tampangnya mengincar! Wah, do'akan saja anak baru itu selamat dari terkamannya."

Saat ia mendengar suara terakhir itu, ia menjulurkan kepalanya seolah mencari seseorang –tapi ia memang mencari seseorang. Dan, ia akhirnya melihatnya. Karin. Dengan tampang terbegonya ia melihat lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Dalam hitungan detik ekspresinya berubah, ia menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. _Well_, sekarang Sakura juga akan ikut mendo'akan semoga anak baru itu selamat dari terkaman wanita liar ini. _God bless him!_

Gerutuan tak beraturan keluar dari bibir Tenten. Sakura tak memperhatikan apa yang gadis keturunan Cina ini katakan, ia terlalu sibuk untuk menganalisa segala hal tentang anak baru itu. Sebuah jari mencolek bahunya, Sakura lalu menolehkan wajahnya. Tentenlah yang mencolek bahunya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Ugh, apa bagusnya sih lelaki itu?" gerutu Tenten seraya menarik –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret, tangannya masuk ke gedung San E Roberts.

Bahkan saat Tenten menariknya, ia masih saja tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Terlalu sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu. Tidak bisa ataukah, tidak mau? Entahlah.

Tapi, ia berani bersumpah! Lelaki itu menatapnya juga. Menatapnya dengan sebuah pandangan aneh. Pandangan yang bahkan tak bisa ia artikan. Tapi, ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang lumayan mengejutkan Sakura. Lelaki itu. Ia menatapnya sinis, seolah-olah merendahkan.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

**Diserendio : **_Wish (Italia)_

_**Xiexie **__: Terima kasih (cina)_

.

_Author Note's : _

.

Halo, serius deh plot ini udah ngeloncat-loncat dalam otak saya dari jaman kapan gitu ya, cuman gaberani publish hehehe. Bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Keep or delete?

Peraturannya tetep sama. Gada yang namanya silent reader. Terus abis fave langsung kabur ya. Awas aja kalo ada, tak santet situ! #bawabonekavoodo #siapinpisau #tusuktusukjarum

Fufufufu, kidding! Haha.

**Dan, buat yang nanya kenapa episode 1 sub judulnya pilot, itu karena di acara-acara serial tv di amerika episode 1nya bersub judul pilot hehehe**

.

KissesandHugs

.

Arisa-chan


	2. Episode 2 : Debaran yang tak terkendali

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

**EPISODE 2 : Debaran yang tak tekendali.**

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, TenTen tak hentinya mengoceh mengenai apa bagusnya anak baru itu, atau tentang bagaimana bodohnya wajah Karin ketika menatap lelaki itu. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atau berkata 'Yeah, aku setuju.' Atau, 'ya, tentu saja!'

Walaupun, ia terlihat peduli dan memperhatikan apa yang gadis Cina itu bicarakan. Faktanya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Anak baru itu sukses menyita segala pikiran Sakura, kini otaknya terpenuhi oleh lelaki berambut raven itu. Rasanya Sakura begitu mengenalnya, tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya? Perasaan familiar itupun menyergap dirinya.

Sebuah perasaan menusuk di belakang punggungnya tiba-tiba menyeruak. Perasaan tak nyaman ini terjadi setiap kali ada orang yang memperhatikannya dan walaupun kali ini Sakura berusaha mengabaikannya rasanya, perasaan itu kali ini terlalu kuat.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu lalu menghela nafasnya sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan, sesuatu yang –sangat, fantastis ia baru saja temukan. Anak baru-yang-entah-bernama-siapa itu, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sungguh, ia mungkin lelaki pertama yang menatap Sakura seperti itu. Dan, tatapan itu sejujurnya sedikit banyak menakutkan dirinya. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada yang menatap dirinya seperti ini. Dan, itu membuat dirinya lumayan canggung. Dan, entah mengapa pandangan anak baru itu terlihat begitu… intens? Seperti menganalisa dirinya dari atas hingga bawah.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Sakura!" panggil TenTen. Gadis itu mencolek bahunya seraya terkikik geli. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tenten. "Apa?

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih sejak tadi?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, ia meringgis pelan. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak berkonsentrasi." Ujarnya pelan.

Tenten mendecih. "Che. Sudahlah, siapa sih yang akan berkonsentrasi ketika ada si tampan itu." ujarnya seraya tersenyum mengejek. "Dia terlalu mencolok."

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

Mungkin tidak akan di butuhkan waktu hingga berpuluh-puluh bulan untuk anak baru itu untuk populer. Sakura berani taruhan, seisi San E Roberts kini pasti mengincarnya. Baiklah, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan lelaki itu.

Bahkan ia harus mengakui bahwa ia juga tertarik. Sedikit.

Tapi tetap saja sih ia tertarik.

Lelaki itu terlalu mempesona untuk di tolak. Walaupun, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa di sandingkan dengan lelaki itu, ia dan lelaki itu memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok. Akan tetapi ia tetap saja tertarik. Tertarik dengan seseorang tidak melanggar hukum bukan? Oke, mungkin sedikit pengecualian.

Tertarik dengan lelaki yang seorang Karin sukai sama dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

Berbicara mengenai Karin, sepertinya gadis itu akan semakin gencar mendekati anak baru itu. ia sendiri jujur tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Tapi, ia tidak begitu yakin bahwa lelaki itu akan tunduk begitu saja pada pesona Karin.

"Heh Sakura, aku penasaran sekali, jadi aku ingin bertanya." Ujar Tenten. Mereka masih berjalan menuju kelas sejarah –kelas mereka yang selanjutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kau punya pacar tidak?" Tanya Tenten dengan semangat. "Maksudku, kau tidak jelek ko. Malah menarik, menurutku."

Gadis Haruno itu meringgis pelan. "_S_ejujurnya aku sangat payah dalam bersosialisasi. Dan, aku tipe orang yang canggung," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi terima kasih pujiannya."

"Aa…," Tenten menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Eh, padahal kau itu cantik loh, unik. Dibandingkan Karin sih, menurutku kau lebih cantik. Lebih _natural_. Dia itu banyak di bawah pisau bedah sih makannya jadi seperti nenek lampir."

Karena lorong San E Roberts yang mulai terasa ramai, percakapan mereka berhenti begitu saja terlalu sulit untuk melanjutkannya disini. Sakura beberapa kali mencoba mencuri-curi dengar apa yang mereka tengah obrolkan. Tapi, semua topiknya nyaris sama.

Tentang anak baru itu.

"Hey, Karin sudah mulai mendekati anak baru itu!"

Oh_, dear_… Berkatilah anak baru itu.

.

.

Rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Pelajaran sastra inggris adalah salah satu kesukaannya, tapi dengan adanya Karin di kelas rasanya kelas ini tidak semenyenangkan tahun kemarin. Malah kelas ini terasa menyiksanya. Belum lagi karena Tenten berada di kelas lain.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk," ujar Asuma lantang.

Pintu kelas mengayun terbuka. Sosok yang masuk ke dalam kelas membuat seisi kelas menahan nafasnya yang kesekian kali dalam hari ini. Sakura kali ini merupakan salah satu yang ikut menahan nafasnya juga. Orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas adalah orang yang paling di bicarakan hari ini.

Si murid baru.

"Baiklah, tuan…," mata hitam Asuma menelusuri kertas tersebut. Setelah mengetahui nama murid barunya, Asuma melanjutkan perkataannya. "Uchiha? Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Lelaki itu memandang datar seisi kelas. Mata kelamnya menyisiri seisi kelas, seolah mencari seseorang. Entah halusinasi, atau apa tapi mata hitam Uchiha itu seperti berhenti saat menatapnya. Walaupun hanya beberapa detik sebelum Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa lelaki itu memandangi dirinya lebih lama di banding yang lainnya. Ataukah itu hanyalah perasaannya saja?

"Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Jadi namanya Sasuke?' _batin Sakura.

Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin bagi Sakura, suara pemuda itu juga terkesan menakutkan. Seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Suara yang sama dinginnya dengan penampilan orang yang memiliki suara itu. Dan, tambahkan suara itu terdengar berat juga, layaknya seorang remaja laki-laki pada masa pubernya.

"Jadi, Sasuke? Kau pindahan dari Paris?" tanya Asuma seraya mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan kertas miliknya.

"Hn."

Tanpa melihat Sasuke, Asuma masih sibuk mengacak-acak berkas-berkasnya, "dan, kenapa kau pindah dari Paris tuan Uchiha?"

"Urusan pribadi."

"Aaa, begitukah," Asuma kali ini menemukan kertas berwarna biru yang sepertinya memang ia cari-cari dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di bibirnya. "Selamat datang di San E Roberts Sasuke Uchiha. Kau boleh duduk di manapun sesukamu."

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauhi guru itu. Matanya menyisiri seisi kelas, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kursi kosong tepat berada di depan kelas. Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat si pemilik bangku yang berada di sampingnya itu tengah bergumam sendirian. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan?

Sasuke lalu menarik bangku dengan cukup keras dan duduk di atas bangku tersebut. Tanpa menoleh, ia sudah tahu bahwa gadis di sampingnya itu menoleh dan memandang dirinya heran. Begitu pula seisi kelas yang melongo memandangnya heran.

Masih banyak kursi kosong yang berada di tengah atau belakang kelas. Tapi, ia lebih senang duduk bersama dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu di bandingkan duduk di belakang dan mendengarkan berbagai macam rajukan menyebalkan dari gadis-gadis merepotkan di belakang.

Gadis berambut merah jambu ini bukanlah gadis yang terlihat spesial baginya, malah gadis ini terlihat terlalu biasa. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya, masa seorang gadis yang di agung-agungkan tetuanya merupakan gadis seperti ini?

Ia mengira, orang yang akan ia temukan adalah gadis kuat yang percaya diri. Tapi ini? Apa mereka sudah gila memilih gadis seperti ini? Gadis yang bahkan untuk mengengadah saja tidak mampu merupakan gadis yang mereka cari?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin memang tetua-tetua sudah terlalu tua bahkan untuk hal sepenting ini saja mereka masih terlalu ceroboh.

Uchiha muda itu mendengus, ia bahkan meragukan bahwa gadis itu berani –

"Ka-kau duduk di sini?" sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatapnya heran. Mata _emerald_nyaterlihat begitu suci, ah ia memanglah gadis yang ia cari selama ini. Mata _emerald _itu, mata yang terlihat begitu familiar bagi dirinya.

"Hn. Ada masalah?"

Gadis itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak," ujar gadis itu dengan pelan. Ia lalu buru-buru menatap papan tulis lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, ia tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini.._._

_._

_Manis._

.

.

"Hei,"

Sakura terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, ia menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Ya?"

"Kita sekelompok dalam tugas inikan?" si wajah dewa itu menatapnya dingin. "Kau ingin mengerjakannya kapan?"

Sakura Haruno melirik ke papan tulis dan melihat batas akhir pengumpulan tugasnya adalah minggu depan. Entahlah, ia merasa canggung karena ia sudah terbiasa tidak memiliki teman sekelompok. Ia tahu, banyak gadis di kelasnya yang sudah melemparkan tatapan mematikan padanya.

"Terserah kau," Sakura meringis pelan. "Aku bisa mengerjakannya kapan saja."

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah kita ke perputakaan kota."

Tampa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, lelaki itu dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sini.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia juga dengan cepat membereskan buku-bukunya. Mengingat Tenten pasti sudah menunggunya di luar kelas. Ia sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke kafetaria bersama-sama. Setelah buku terakhirnya masuk ke dalam tas coklatnya, Sakura beranjak keluar dari kelasnya dan menemukan Tenten tengah menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan tampang jahilnya. Melihat Sakura, Tenten beranjak dan bergerak ke sisi Sakura.

"Hei gadis manis, kudengar ada yang memiliki tugas kelompok dengan si anak dewa itu," goda Tenten. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama di koridor sekolah yang ramai itu.

"Tenten," desah Sakura.

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda," Tenten tertawa pelan. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda. "Tapi, kau beruntung loh. Kudengar di kelas-kelas sebelumnya lelaki itu hanya berkelompok bersama kawan-kawannya yang '_tidak sengaja_' pindah bersama-sama kemari," Tenten melakukan gerakan mengutip saat mengatakan kata tidak sengaja.

"Oh ya? Aku hanya melihat Sasuke Uchiha sendirian saja saat datang tadi pagi."

"Jadi nama si tampan itu Sasuke?" Tenten membuka pintu kafetaria. "Dan nama sahabat si tampan itu adalah Neji, uh dia tak kalah tampan juga loh."

Dan pembicaraan soal tiga anak baru itu terus berlanjut hingga bel istrahat berakhir.

.

.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Ia menaruh buku pelajarannya di dalam loker, ia menatap ke dalam lokernya dan melihat-lihat isi lokernya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang ia bisa bawa lagi di dalam, Sakura dengan cepat menutup lokernya. Dan mengunci lokernya kembali.

Ia memiliki janji dengan anak baru itu, dan Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang sering telat. Ia tidak begitu menyukai membuat orang menunggu.

Sebelum ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan mendorongnya sehingga membuatnya menabrak loker dengan suara keras. Dorongan orang itu cukup keras, dan membuat dirinya mengerang pelan. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Sakura mengengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Karin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang membuat Karin uring-uringan begini.

"Kudengar kau sekelompok dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Karin. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku –"

"Dengarkan aku _nerd_," potong Karin. Kuku-kuku panjangnya yang di cat warna merah menempel di pipi Sakura. Dan sepertinya kuku itu bisa membunuhnya, kuku itu terlihat tajam sekali kau tahu. "Satu, kau tahu jelas peraturan di sini bahwa apapun yang aku incar tidak boleh di incar orang lain juga. Dua, aku tidak suka kau sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Dan tiga, aku ingin kau bekerja sendirian tinggalkan Sasuke."

"Tapi Karin, pekerjaan itu untuk dua orang. Bagaimana dengan nasib Uchiha_? _Tidak mungkin –"

"_Please_, kau tahu bahwa Karin pasti bisa menggantikanmu. Setidaknya kalian bertukar pasangan saja," sahut Shion dengan seringainya. "Atau kau terbiasa bekerja sendiri bukan?"

"Dan, itupun kalau si Tayuya mau sekelompok denganmu," Matsuri memutar iris matanya. "Maksudku, _yuck_! Siapa yang mau –"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara dingin itu seolah-olah memecah keheningan di sana, keempat pasang mata itu sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Dan, mereka melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk koridor dengan jaket kulit yang di taruh di bahunya.

Lelaki itu menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan datar, dan satu persatu mata mereka di tatap oleh mata hitam lelaki itu. Karin dengan cepat melepaskan kuku setannya dari pipi Sakura. Hanya kurang dari beberapa detik di butuhkannya untuk merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi wanita sok lugu.

"Aw, Sasuke –"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _woman_?"

"Aku sedang merapihkan _makeup_ gadis ini," Karin tersenyum manis. Lebih tepatnya sok manis. "Kau lihat bukan kalau –"

"Dia tidak memakai _makeup_."

"_Well_, ia pakai sedikit," desak Karin. "Ya'kan?"

"Aku –"

"Minggir, " Sasuke maju dan bergerak ke arah mereka berdua. Ia lalu menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang sepertinya merupakan cirri khasnya. Karin dengan cepat mundur dan membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Matanya menatap mata hijau _mint _milik Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan selamanya diam disinikan."

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa duduk di sini.

Yah, ini bukan Universitas Tokyo, Harvard, atau Oxford. Tapi, lebih tepatnya di kursi mobil Sasuke. Atau lebih jelasnya, di samping Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia benci ketika ia berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dan orang-orang semuanya melihat ke arahnya dan pandangan mereka seolah-olah mengatakan, '_hei kenapa si nerd itu bisa berjalan bersama Sasuke_?'. Dan, itu membuatnya makin tidak nyaman.

Hal yang paling memalukan adalah ia nyaris –atau sudah, tersandung dan menabrak Sasuke.

Astaga, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Jangan pikirkan orang-orang itu."

"Eh?"

Sakura sontak memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memandang ke depan. Lelaki itu berbicara padanya tanpa memandanginya. Lampu yang awalnya berwarna berubah menjadi hijau lagi, membuat pengendara _Bugatti Veyron _itu menjalankan kembali kendaraannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu."

"Maaf," gumam Sakura, ia lalu membuang mukanya dan menatap jalanan yang terlihat berlalu cepat. "Aku tahu aku pasti membuatmu malu tadi."

"Kata siapa kau membuatku malu?"

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, lelaki itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa. Padahal kata-katanya barusan membuat gadis di sampingnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

_Lelaki dingin ini…_

"Biarkan orang-orang berpikir sesuka hati mereka, jangan pedulikan mereka."

Muka Sakura mulai terasa panas, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia membuang wajahnya dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata lagi untuk membalas lelaki itu.

Mungkin…

–**Mungkin lelaki itu tidak seburuk yang ia duga.**

.

.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki itu jelas masih sibuk berkutat dan membaca sebuah buku. Dan itu julas bukanlah buku sastra inggiris.

"Uchiha –"

"Sasuke saja," potong lelaki itu tanpa melihat Sakura. Matanya masih tertuju pada buku entah apa judulnya itu. "Uchiha terlalu formal."

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku masih membutuhkan buku karangan Shakespear, dan kalau bisa buku tentang kumpulan sastra inggris. Dan, bisakah…," Sakura sedikit banyak berharap semoga Sasuke Uchiha mau mengiyakannya. "Kau…, membantuku membawakan tangga perpustakaan?"

"Dimana?"

Baiklah, ia tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan dengan mudah mengiyakan permintaannya…

"Di rak sebelah sini," Sakura lalu berjalan mendahului lelaki itu.

Ia berjalan terus tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Karena, tanpa menolehpun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tetap berjalan di belakangnya.

Saat sampai di rak nomer 26, Sakura menoleh berusaha mencari tangga kayu. Ia lalu menemukan tangga itu di ujung dekat jendela. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan ke sana, tapi sebelum ia bahkan bisa memegang tangga kayu itu, sebuah tangan muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dan membuatnya terdiam kaku.

"E-eh?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, lalu ia menemukan sepasang mata _onyx _yang menunduk dan menatapnya datar tanpa emosi. Selama beberapa detik, rasanya dunia terhenti berputar di sekeliling Sakura.

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke lalu perlahan mendorong Sakura dengan lembut ke samping. Lelaki itu dengan mudah mengangkat tangga kayu itu –seolah beratnya hanya beberapa gram bukan beberapa kilogram, dan membawanya ke rak perpustakaan yang Sakura tuju. Gadis itu dengan takjub memandangi Sasuke.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu cukup _gentle _dan membawakan tangganya.

Ia awalnya berniat membawa tangga itu berdua dengan Sasuke. Dengan ia memegang ujung satu, dan yang lainnya di pegangi oleh Uchiha muda itu. Wah, ia tidak mengira bahwa lelaki itu cukup baik juga sebenarnya.

Merasakan dirinya di perhatikan, lelaki Uchiha itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis itu memandanginya seolah-olah ia adalah malaikat. Ia tahu kalau ia cukup tampan, tapi itu tetap membuatnya tidak terbiasa di pandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau yakin mau mengambilnya sendiri? Atau aku saja yang mengambilkannya?"

"A-ah, tidak usah. Biar aku saja."

Dalam sekejap, Sakura seolah-olah tersadar. Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan perlahan-lahan mulai menaiki tangga. Ia sebenarnya memiliki ketakutan sendiri terhadap ketinggian, tapi ia tidak mau menyusahkan pemuda itu lagi. Ia rasa, ia sudah cukup menyusahkan pemuda itu dengan memintanya membawakan tangga itu.

"Aku akan ke rak di ujung sana," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah rak di utara yang letaknya lumayan jauh darinya. "Berhati-hatilah tangganya terlihat berbahaya."

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Aa."

Mata hijau hutan Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke hingga lelaki itu menghilang di belokan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk fokus, _hell _sekarang ia membutuhkan buku itu, dan buku tidak akan menghampirinya sendiri kecuali ia mengambilnya bukan?

Buku tentang kumpulan sastra inggris karangan tuan Sarutobi di letakan di rak paling tinggi. Ia terus menaiki tangga yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter lebih itu, hingga pada tangga terakhir ia menghela nafas lega. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat orang-orang yang berada di perpustakaan tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Matanya tanpa sadar menemukan Sasuke di ujung ruangan satunya yang jaraknya cukup jauh –atau sangat jauh tepatnya, Sasuke memang terlalu mencolok, ia bisa Sakura dengan mudah temukan.

'_Ayolah fokus,_'

Ia mengengadah dan melihat buku tersebut ada di rak paling tinggi. Buku berwarna merah yang terhitung sangat tebal itu mencolok dan membuat Sakura mudah menemukannya. Di karenakan, tubuhnya yang terhitung tidak tinggi membuat dirinya harus berjinjit, dan sayangnya itu masih tidak cukup juga. Sakura menghela nafasnya sebelum ia hendak melompat. Ia melompat-lompat kecil hingga akhirnya buku itu teraih juga olehnya.

Tapi, keseimbangannya hilang dengan tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba meraih apapun untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, namun itu sia-sia saja. Ia tahu ia akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Dan itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

'_Bodoh, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini memang akan menyakitkan!_' umpat Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Sakura langsung menutup matanya dengan erat ketika ia mulai merasakan grafitasi bumi menariknya jatuh ke bawah. Ia sudah siap akan rasa sakit yang akan menderanya.

.

_**HAP.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–_**Eh?**_

_._

Rasa sakit yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang. Malah, ia merasakan nafas dingin yang mengenai wajahnya bukannya rasa sakit akibat benturan.

.

_**Deg.**_

_**.**_

Sakura berani membuka matanya dan ia langsung tersentak kaget ketika ia menemukan sepasang mata gelap yang memandanginya. Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, otaknya tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Ia…

–ia ada di pelukan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_**Deg.**_

_**.**_

_Emerald _dan_ Onyx_ saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan pandangan intens. Tapi, pandangan mereka lebih dari itu. Satu sama lain memandang seolah saling menyelidik ke jiwa yang lainnya. Menggali apa yang ada di balik bola mata masing-masing.

.

_**Deg.**_

.

Pandangan mereka terputus ketika keduanya mendengar suara dehaman dari balik rak buku di belakang mereka. Sakura dengan canggung membuang mukanya yang mulai memerah, dan Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu perlahan-lahan.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa kau menangkapku?" ujar Sakura dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Aku ada di bawahmu tadi," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Sebelum jatuh, aku melihatmu ada di ujung sana, di rak nomer 1. Aku yakin," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa tiba secepat itu."

"Aku ada di bawahmu, Sakura."

"Ta-tapi, itu tidak masuk aka–"

"Kalau begitu apa kau punya alasan logis yang lainnya kalau bukan karena aku di bawahmu?" alis kanan Sasuke naik lebih tinggi di bandingkan alis kirinya. Melihat sang gadis yang diam saja, membuat Uchiha muda itu menganggap gadis itu memberikan jawaban tidak. Ia memutar tubuhnya. "Hn, kita lanjutkan menulis makalah lagi saja."

Tangan pucat itu mengambil buku tebal bersampul merah marun itu, lalu mengangkatnya dengan ringan, seolah buku itu seringan bulu. Mata _emerald _gadis itu terus memerhatikan lelaki itu hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," gumam Sakura pelan.

Ia yakin.

Ia bersumpah melihat lelaki itu ada di ujung perpustakaan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tidak mungkin dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik laki-laki itu bisa berada tepat di bawahnya.

'_Ini…, terasa tidak masuk akal.'_

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Sasuke," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum sopan. Lelaki itu mengantarnya hingga ke _blossom street. _Lelaki itu bahkan mengantarkannya sampai ke depan –teras, rumahnya.

Wow, pertama kalinya ada yang mengantarnya seperti ini. Terutama, lelakinya super luar biasa tampan.

"Hn, sama-sama."

"Maaf, tapi _Mom _sedang tidak di rumah. Dan," Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa membawa seorang lelaki ke dalam rumah jika begitu."

"Ya, aku –"

"_Well, darling_ tumben kau pulang malam."

Suara feminim yang terdengar familiar untuk Sakura menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke. Mebuki Haruno dengan pakaian kerjanya terlihat begitu menawan bahkan dalam keadaan berantakannya seperti itu. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menutupi mata berwarna _emerald _sedikit, namun Sakura masih bisa melihat sinar jahil yang biasa terpancar dari Ibunya ketika Ibunya hendak menggoda atau mengerjai orang lain.

"_Mom_…"

"Dan, siapa teman tampanmu ini?" ujar Mebuki pada seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya.

Sasuke tentu saja bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, ia memutar tubuhnya lalu ia mengangguk singkat. "Selamat malam _ma'am_, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Saya dan Sakura baru saja mengerjakan tugas kami di perpustakaan hingga kami lupa waktu. Maaf membuat Sakura pulang terlalu malam."

Sekilas, Sasuke bisa melihat kekagetan yang terlihat secara sepintas di mata Mebuki, tapi wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari Sakura itu dengan cepat menutupinya.

"U-Uchiha?" ujar Mebuki dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya –kebiasaan turunan untuk memfokuskan diri, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, ya itu tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Asalkan anak kesayanganku ini pulang dengan uth. Kurasa, tidak akan ada masalah."

"_Mom, _bagaimana kalau _Mom _pergi ke dalam duluan?" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ia melihat Ibunya kelelahan –padahal menurut Sasuke Mebuki Haruno lebih pantas di katakan terlihat terkejut. "Bagaimana?"

"Ah, ya tentu saja," ujar Mebuki dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Ia melemparkan pandangan penuh rahasia pada Sasuke, lalu Haruno _senior _itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tepat saat itu berada di depan pintunya ia memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Sasuke. "Selamat malam, nak. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke lagi, Mebuki dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Maafkan _Mom_, ia seringkali kelelahan jadi ia seperti itu," ujar Sakura, tawa kecilnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke menatap mata _emerald _itu, pancaran aura sucinya begitu terlihat kentara. Sasuke tertawa dengan sarkastik dalam hatinya, '_begitu berbeda dengan auraku_.'

"Hn, ya tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke. Lelaki itu lalu melirik ke jam tangannya. "Sudah malam, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Ah, tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Sampai jumpa besok," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya memandangi punggung lebar itu dengan tatapan lembut.

'_Ah, kenapa….'_

Ia merasakan debaran di dadanya, perasaan ini…, mungkinkah? Ia memegangi dadanya, mencoba menenangkan debaran aneh di dadanya.

Ia tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki itu bukan?

Karena, itu hanya akan menjadi perasaan sisi saja. Ia akan merasakan patah hati kalau ia merasakan perasaan itu. karena, Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ya, tentu saja hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil bukan?

Tapi…, debaran macam apa ini?

Kenapa dadanya terus berdebar tanpa kendali ketika ia melihat lelaki itu? Perasaan apa ini?

_._

_Munkinkah…_

.

**Ia…**

.

_**Menyukainya?**_

_**.**_

'_Ah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan?'_

.

.

**Author note's:**

_Holahoooo kawan!_

_Bagaimana fict ini? Adakah yang bisa menebak sebenarnya Sasuke itu apa? Hayooooh, ada yang bisa tidak? Dan, dan, dan, saya bingung menentukan GENREnyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Ini fict menurut saya sih unsurnya romance, western, dan tentu saja fantasy! Tapikan tidak bisa memilih tiga-tiga itu…, menurutmu ini masuknya kemana? Apa mending western fantasy? Tapikan ada romancenyaaaaa T.T #galautingkatakut #dipetokpetoksilumanayam #ternyataSasuke #ditendang_

_Ini panjang looooh harusnya, cuman di potong dan pindahkan ke chapter 3 -_- ini di potong aja udah 14 halaman coba, makannya takutnya bosaaaaaaaaaan._

_Ini fict lumayan menyenangkan buat di tulis loh. Saya sih senang-senang aja nulisnya HUEHUEHUE_

_Udah ah, sekian segini dulu ya!_

Special Thankies full of love for :

_Skyesphantom; Mahou Akai Ito;Sslove'yumiki; aguma; Raicchy; poetry-chan; yukarindha yoshikuni; ChieAkane; guest; Api Hitam AMETERASU; Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki; princess R'Fee; taintedIris; YashiUchiHatake; Karasu Uchiha; Kuro Nami; smiley _

_Mau review gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? #nyodorinSUJU #DibakarELF._

_Oke sekian dan mohon review #kekeuh_

_._

_Salam sayang._

_._

_._

_Selena_


	3. Episode 3 : Savior

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

**EPISODE 3 : Savior.**

.

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku di antarkan pulang oleh Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Eh, aku belum cerita ya tentang dirinya? Ia anak baru di sekolah, dan sepertinya ia akan jadi sangat populer sih. Dia tinggi, tampan, berambut gelap, dan bermata gelap. Intinya di sangat mempesona._

_Aku beruntung mendapatkan kelompok yang sama dengannya. Kami mengerjakan tugas esai sastra inggris lama di perpustakaan. Dan, kau tahu bukan kalau aku itu luar biasa ceroboh. Dan pada akhirnya aku terjatuh saat mencoba mengambil buku yang luar biasa tebal karangan Sarutobi._

_Dan kau tahu apa?_

_Saat aku terjatuh, Sasuke menangkapku di bawah! Padahal, aku bersumpah aku melihatnya ada di ujung perpustakaan yang satunya lagi –aku ada di ujung utara dan ia ada di ujung selatan perpustakaan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tiba tepat waktu di bawahku? Padahal tepat sebelum jatuh aku bersumpah melihatnya sedang membaca buku! Dan aku tidak mungkin salah lihat._

_Ini rasanya seperti adegan di film saja sih, tapi mungkin ya di film ceritanya sang cowok tokoh utama menyelamatkan sang cewek dari tabrakan yang akan menggepengkan si cewek karena truk yang melaju dengan cepat –katakan kau tahu film ini. Tapi, masa iya? Tidak mungkinkan Sasuke vampire?_

_Ayolah, vampire itu tidak ada!_

_Mereka hanya –_

_._

"Iyaaa _Mom_, aku akan segera turun!" teriak Sakura.

Suara teriakan ibunya menghentikan tangannya yang menuliskan diarinya hari ini. Ia menaruh diari bersampul kuning itu di atas meja sebelah sofanya. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah jendela luar. Langit yang suram mungkin tidak sama dengan diarinya yang nyaris terlalu bahagia. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seorang cowok yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Dan cowok itu merupakan calon cowok terpopuler di San E. Roberts.

"SAKURA!"

"_Alright!_ Aku turun sekarang _Mom_."

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan di bawah. Ia menatap Ibunya yang tengah melamun seraya menatap ke luar jendela besar di ruang makan, Ibunya yang biasanya terlihat santai sesudah pulang bekerja kali ini entah mengapa malah jadi terlihat tegang. Wajahnya yang melamun entah bagaimana malah menunjukan keseriusan. Seolah-olah wanita berumur 38 tahun itu tengah berpikir sangat serius.

"_Mom_?"

"Ah, kemarilah duduk _darling_," ujar Ibunya. Suara Sakura menyadarkan Ibunya dari lamunan, wanita itu lalu tersenyum tipis. "_Lasagna_ tidak burukkan? Aku baru mencoba resep baru dari Bibi Hiruna."

"Benarkah? Mari kita coba, biasanyakan resep Bibi Hiruka sering gagal," Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mengambil garpu dan sendok lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Ibunya yang biasanya berceloteh tentang pekerjaannya juga tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Makan malam yang biasanya di lalui oleh dua orang itu yang penuh dengan senyuman atau pembicaraan tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu hening.

Sakura tahu jelas bahwa ada yang salah di sini.

"_Mom, _ada apa?"

"Huh?" Ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Lasagna_nya, ia tersenyum lembut. "Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"_Mom _tidak biasanya diam seperti ini, ada yang mengganggu pikiran _Mom _ya? Beritahu saja, tidak apa-apa," Sakura melemparkan senyum manisnya.

Ibunya berdeham sebelum berbicara. "Jadi, apa kau sedang dekat dengan pemuda itu?"

"Pemuda siapa?"

"Oh ayolah kau tahu siapa bukan."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, siapa lagi memang."

Sakura memainkan lasagnanya, ia lalu menyuapkan sedikit. "Tidak terlalu dekat sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mungkin…," Mebuki menghela nafasnya. "Sasuke terlihat tidak terlalu baik Sakura sayang."

"_Mom_, aku tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Dan, Sasuke sepertinya orang baik," Sakura menaruh garpunya. "Kenapa _Mom _tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?"

"_Mom_…, tidak begitu suka dengan Sasuke."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tertawa kecil. Mungkin, Ibunya memang pantas khawatir, karena anak gadisnya ini jarang sekali dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Mungkin, lelaki yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Konohamaru, anak tetangganya itu.

"Tenanglah _Mom_, Sasuke itu baik. Dia mengantarku ke rumah, dia juga tadi menangkapku saat jatuh." Sakura tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Ibunya. Alis Sakura perlahan-lahan mengkerut. "Eh. Tapi ada yang aneh sih tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadikan aku terjatuh dari tangga perpustakaan yang lumayan tinggi, dan aku kira aku akan jatuh habis tidak ada orang di dekatku saat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ada di bawah menangkapku." Sakura lalu terdiam dan menambahkannya dengan bergumam. "Padahal aku yakin, kalau ia ada di ujung bagian ruang perpustakaan itu."

Mungkin Sakura berpikir bahwa suaranya sudah cukup pelan dan Ibunya tidak mungkin mendengarkan. Tapi berkat pendengaran Mebuki yang luar biasa tajam, wanita itu mendengarkan gumaman anaknya dengan cukup jelas. Tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengarkan pengakuan anaknya itu. Ia memegangi garpunya lebih erat.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan, mungkin aku salah lihat _Mom_."

Mungkin…

Mungkin dugaannya benar.

Ia seorang Uchiha. Seorang dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang ia ketahui dulu.

–_Dulu sekali_

.

.

Tenten menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggodanya, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabat barunya itu. Gadis itu biasanya selalu berwajah pucat bukan? Namun, kali ini saat –atau lebih tepatnya setiap, mereka berpapasan dengan si murid berwajah super ganteng itu wajah Sakura selalu memerah. Ia bersumpah ia tidak salah lihat!

Mungkin ya, banyak orang juga yang terlihat memerah atau bersemu merah ketika menatap si Uchiha muda itu, tapi apakah sahabatnya juga harus seperti itu!

"Kau sudah terkena efek Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Kali ini, gadis itu baru akhirnya mengalihatkan perhatiannya dari buku yang entah sejak kapan di baca namun tetap saja tidak berpindah-pindah halaman.

"Kau sudah terkena efek Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Tenten memutar iris matanya dengan bosan. Ia lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu dengannya 4 hari yang lalu? Kau belum bercerita loh."

"A-aku, tidak berkencan," wajah Sakura yang memerah membuat Tenten semakin senang menggodanya.

"Eiiii," Tenten mencubit pipi Sakura. "Kau itu manis kalau malu-malu seperti itu. Seperti anak kucing kau tahu, hahahaha."

"Tenten…"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakura lagi, gadis keturunan Cina itu nyengir melihat Sakura dengan tatapan menggodanya. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis berambut merah jambu itu langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuatku tambah malu lagi."

"Hahahaha, Sakura kau –Eh," Tenten terlihat mengerutkan alisnya sambil memandang jauh ke belakang Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura juga mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Tenten.

"Ada apa –"

"Hai kalian!"

Sakura dan Tenten mengerutkan alisnya melihat tiga orang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna kuning tengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan dua orang lelaki berwajah dingin di belakangnya, lelaki itu seolah-olah pangeran dengan dua pengawal. Pengawal yang super ganteng, tambahkan itu.

"Kami?" Tenten menunjuk dadanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Yap! Kursi ini kosong? Boleh tidak kami duduk di sini? Boleh ya ya ya?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning itu. Lelaki itu lalu memukul jidatnya dengan cukup keras. "Duh, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku! Betapa tidak sopannya aku! Aku Naruto, Uzumaki. Ini Neji, dan si brengsek Sasuke!"

"Ah, ya," Tenten dan Sakura saling bertukar pandangan dengan tatapan hey-apa-kau-kenal-lelaki-kuning-gila-ini. Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bersikap _friendly_ membuat mereka sedikit terkejut, mengingat kedua teman dekat Naruto terlihat bukan seperti orang yang ramah.

Suara pukulan membuat kedua gadis itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap lelaki berambut coklat yang mengacungkan tangannya dan lelaki berambut kuning yang mengaduh memegangi kepalanya.

"OI SAKIT TAHU NEJI!"

"Dasar tidak sopan," gumam lelaki yang di panggil Neji itu. Ia menoleh lalu menatap Sakura dan Tenten bergantian. "Boleh kami duduk di sini? Di tempat lain penuh."

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, dan memang benar saja kafetaria begitu penuh hari ini. Tapi, begitu menemukan tatapan membunuh milik Karin dan gerombolannya di belakang sana, Sakura menjadi ragu untuk mempersilahkan orang-orang ini duduk di mejanya. Apalagi ada Sasuke, ia tidak mau bersemu merah dan terlihat idiot di depannya.

"Maaf, tapi –"

"BOLEH!" mata coklat Tenten terlihat bersinar-sinar. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat, ia lalu menarik tasnya dan menepuk bangku di sampingnya. "Kalian boleh duduk di sini tentu saja!"

Dalam sedetik Sakura sudah bisa menyimpulkan.

Bahwa cowok baru yang Tenten taksir jelas merupakan Neji –si cowok berambut coklat panjang.

.

.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya, mata _onyx_nya tidak lepas dari gadis itu. Ia selalu menyangka bahwa gadis itu adalah tipe orang yang memang pendiam dan lebih suka membaca bukunya di pojokan di suatu tempat. Tapi, faktanya saat ini gadis itu terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja dan ikut tertawa mendengarkan obrolan orang-orang itu.

Sakura yang biasanya ia tangkap di kelas sering terlihat tengah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, atau mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan pelan, atau menunduk. Dan, itu biasanya menandakan bahwa gadis itu tidak nyaman.

Tapi, kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari Sakura.

Gadis yang biasanya terlihat pendiam itu, kini terlihat lebih ceria. Ia tersenyum lebih banyak, dan terkadang ikut menimpali candaan Naruto.

Mungkin, gadis itu merasa nyaman di sekelilingnya jadi ia bersikap berbeda? Atau…, mungkin karena inilah sifat aslinya.

Tapi menurut beberapa orang –atau gadis, yang memberitahunya, Sakura memang adalah seorang _nerd _yang canggung, dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Selalu diam di kelas, dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan sangat baik. Intinya, gadis itu adalah murid teladan.

Kali ini, Sakura justru terlihat lebih santai dan terbuka. Ah, Sakura yang seperti ini lebih ia sukai di bandingkan yang sebelumnya.

Sementara temannya yang satu lagi mengobrol seru dengan Neji dan Naruto, Sasuke di beri tugas oleh dua temannya itu untuk memfokuskan diri pada Sakura. Maka, mungkin karena itulah mereka sengaja membuat Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura.

"Makanlah."

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menyuruh Sakura untuk makan.

Mungkin, karena ia tidak memiliki topik obrolan lain? Ia adalah orang yang anti-sosial, dan ia di suruh untuk mendekati gadis ini? Bukankah harusnya itu tugas Naruto, si manusia super berisik. Tapi, kenapa ia malah menawarkan diri untuk melakukan ini?

Sialan, ini mungkin karena ia ingin mencari tahu. Mencari tahu tentang mengapa waktu itu ia ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya.

Apa yang gadis itu lakukan hingga membuat dadanya bergetar seperti itu…

"Sasuke…," Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu mendengar suara lembut gadis itu. Sakura Haruno tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Kau juga harus makan. Kau belum menyentuh apapun yang di nampan itu."

"Nanti."

Ia harus menemukan alasan mengapa dadanya bergetar seperti itu. Ia tidak mau mati penasaran gara-gara ia tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Ia harus tahu.

.

.

Jarak dari San E Roberts menuju rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun tidak bisa di bilang dekat juga. Ia menyukai daerah Konoha yang penuh dengan pepohonan, jadi walaupun ia berjalan dari rumah ke sekolahnya itu semua tidak akan terasa. Ia menyukai berjalan dari rumahnya ke sekolah, atau sebaliknya.

Namun dengan keadaannya yang pincang ia tidak mungkin bisa menikmati itu lagi. Kakinya yang keseleo masih terasa sakit, dan ia tidak mungkin minta Mebuki Haruno menjemputnya. Walaupun pergi sekolah ia bisa ikut menumpang mobil _Mom_nya, namun pulang sekolah ia selalu memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Ia tidak tega, apalagi kantor Ibunya dan sekolah itu berlawanan arah.

Kemarin karena kecerobohannya ia tersandung di tangga rumahnya dan terjatuh, dan _hell _ia rupanya memang sedang sial. Dokter menyatakan bahwa kakinya terkilir, dan harus di bebat beberapa hari ke depan.

Memang tidak parah sih, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Ia meragukan ia bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan keadaan begini, _shit _harusnya ia mengambil saja uang taxi dari _Mom _tadi pagi. Ia pikir ia bisa menumpang ke Tenten yang biasanya membawa mobil, namun entah memang ia sedang sial atau apa, Tenten kebetulan tidak membawa mobil hari ini.

'_Tuhan, kuatkan aku sampai rumah ya._' Batin Sakura.

Jalan fox memang cenderung sepi di siang hari membuat dirinya merinding, ketika Sakura bilang sepi memang benar-benar sepi. Mungkin, memang orang-orang penghuni kompleks ini sedang bekerja atau keluar rumah. Tapi, mendengar cerita teman-teman sekolahnya –ya lebih tepatnya di katakan ia menguping pembicaraan mereka, jalan fox terkenal akan keangkerannya.

Sakura memang tidak pernah percaraya dengan tetek bengek hal mistis seperti itu, tapi kali ini Sakura bersumpah merasa merinding. Tapi, masa iya ada hantu yang keluar –

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura berjengit. Ia hampir saja kena serangan jantung.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati _Bugatti Veyron_ yang tidak bergerak tepat di jalanan di belakangnya. _Bugatti Veyron_ hitam itu… rasanya ia kenal. Mobil itu melaju lagi dan kini berjalan dengan pelan sehingga sejajar dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja kaca jendela mobil itu di turunkan.

'_Tuhkan benar…_'

Pantas saja ia mengenali mobil itu, toh ia baru menaiki mobil itu 4 hari yang lalu.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

Suara Sasuke seolah menyadarkannya, Sakura lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "I-iya."

"Kau mau kuantarkan?"

"Antar? Antarkan aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mendengar kekehan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura nyaris melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke jalanan, betapa bodohnya ia! Tentu saja ia yang di ajak! Siapa lagi coba yang sedang Sasuke ajak ngobrol sekarang. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang tidak fokus."

"Kau terkadang membuatku tertawa tanpa sadar Sakura," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Jadi?"

"Tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Hn, naiklah."

Sakura lalu membuka pintunya tanpa banyak bicara. Lalu gadis itu memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia tersenyum sopan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Emmh, terkilir saat kemarin aku turun tangga." Sakura berdeham, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke memperhatikannya juga. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"_Well_, saat keluar dari kantin tadi kakimu terlihat seperti tidak dalam kondisi yang baik."

"Ah…," Sakura mengangguk. Seolah teringat dengan sesuatu, ia melemparkan senyum manisnya tapi dengan tatapan ke depan. "Dan, terima kasih ya." Mobil merekapun berpacu pelan di jalanan yang di penuhi dengan pohon _Willow _di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Untuk?"

"Waktu itu di perpustakaan, dan untuk mengantarku pulang sekarang."

"Hn, sama-sama."

Keheninganpun akhirnya menyelimuti mereka kembali. Sasuke berdeham pelan, ia melirik ke arah kaki Sakura. "Kakimu sakit sekali ya?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kalau di pakai jalan sakit," Sakura menyengir.

"Aa."

Hening kembali, dan kali ini Sakuralah yang berniat bertanya.

"Mmhm, kau kenapa pindah kemari sih Sasuke? Pindah bersama sekeluarga semuanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya ingin tinggal di sini saja," lelaki itu terlihat setengah hati menjawab pertanyaan kedua Sakura. "Aku sendirian, keluargaku…," Sasuke mengucapkan perkataan terakhirnya dengan lebih pelan. "Hanya tinggal Ibuku saja yang ada di Paris, _Dad _dan Kakak sudah tidak ada."

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak sopan menanyakan –"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama." Sasuke buru-buru memotong perkataan Sakura. Ia tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa bersalah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sakura. "Aku melihat rumahmu kemarin, dan aku rasa aku menyukai rumahmu. Suka sekali."

"Kenapa suka?"

"Rumahmu terasa begitu hidup, kurasa rumahku berbanding terbalik dengan rumahmu. Rumahku terlalu suram," Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kurasa aku lupa bagaimana rasanya rumah itu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya. Sakura lalu tersenyum, manis. Dan, itu mampu membuat Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Jantung Sasuke mulai berpacu dengan kencang lagi. Astaga ada apa dengan dirinya sih?

"Rumah adalah sebuah tempat di mana kau merasa bisa di terima. Perasaan itu…, perasaan menyenangkan saat kau merasakan kau pulang. Rasa menyenangkan yang memenuhi dadamu, bisa berarti bahwa kau sebenarnya pulang." Sakura menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak bicara. Ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya pelan."Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?"

"Aa."

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sebuah senyuman paling tulus yang ia pernah terima. Gadis polos itu, mampu membuatnya terus merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Melihat senyuman gadis itu, rasanya ia menjadi lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

_Hey, kenapa dengan dirinya sih?_

"Ya Tuhan! Api."

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengarkan desisan gadis itu. Sekilas, mata gadi itu terlihat ketakutan. Tapi, berikutnya gadis itu membuang pandangannya.

Pembakaran sampah di depan rumah oleh seorang kakek-kakek tua, membuat gadis itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan. _Well,_ memang apinya terlihat cukup besar. Tapikan, itu jaraknya jauh dari mereka bukan? Kenapa pula gadis itu harus ketakutan?

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jalan saja, kumohon sedikit lebih cepat."

Sasuke lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya, setelah api itu tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mata mereka, gadis itu terlihat menarik nafas lega.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Emh. Aku takut dengan api, sangat takut, tapi karena apanya…," Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Sedikit memalukan ya sepertinya sebesar ini takut pada api. Hahaha."

Ia makin curiga.

.

.

Bisa di bilang, kali ini ia tengah terkena kesialan seharian ini. Ibunya tidak bisa mengantarkannya sekolah, dan ia terpaksa pergi sendiri, jadi ia harus bangun lebih awal. Yah, kakinya memang sudah tidak terlalu sakit untungnya. Kedua, Tenten tidak masuk sekolah karena gadis itu akan mendaftar kejuaraan taekwondo sedistrik Konoha. Dan terakhir, hari ini ia memiliki kelas dari awal sampai akhir bersama dengan Karin.

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi Karin dan kawan-kawannya sepertinya terus-terusan menatapnya seperti mengincar. Mereka menatapnya, lalu membuang muka, dan berbisik-bisik. Semua itu terus berulang sepanjang pagi ini.

Dan, ia merasakan tatapan tajam di balik punggungnya terus menerus hari ini. Ataukah ia mulai berhalusinasi? Tapi, ia tidak pernah berhalusinasi seperti itu. Ini perasaan aneh, yang biasa ia rasakan ketika Ami dulu mengganggunya.

Perasaan familiar yang memuakan ini, kenapa ia harus merasakannya lagi?

Tahu tidak?

Mendadak Sakura merasakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

.

.

"Aaa!"

.

**BRUK!**

.

"JANGAN KAMU BERANI-BERANI DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN SASUKE _NERD_!"

Sakura tersedak, merasakan kuku tajam wanita-wanita iblis itu di lehernya, Sakura seolah-olah merasakan bahwa ia akan di cekik sampai mati sepertinya. Oh, itu akhir paling tragis yang pernah Sakura pikirkan untuk kematiannya.

"Aku, tidak dekat dengannya Karin," Sakura mengerang pelan. "Tolong lepaskan, sesak."

Karin memicingkan matanya, ia menyuruh para 'kawan-kawan'nya untuk minggir dan membiarkan Sakura tergeletak di lantai. Ia lalu berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku tahu kalau kemarin kau diantar pulangkan?"

Kali ini Sakura hanya bisa diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Aku tidak sengaja, bertemu dia di jalan," ujar Sakura pelan. Mata hijaunya terangkat, "Karin, tidakkah kau bosan terus-terusan berbuat seperti ini padaku?"

Ketiga orang di depan Sakura lalu diam. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa _nerd pinky _itu berani berbicara seperti itu. Sakura yang di hadapan mereka terlihat begitu tenang, namun auranya terlihat berbeda kali ini.

"Kami berbuat seperti ini karena perbuatanmu sendiri, jalang! Jangan sembarangan mengambil milik orang lain!" teriak Karin.

"Sasuke bukanlah barang Karin, berhenti memperlakukan –," sebelum Sakura bisa melanjutkan pembelaan apapun, Karin tiba-tiba saja menarik rambutnya dengan paksa sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Wanita berambut merah itu mendorongnya masuk ke toilet dan mendudukannya di klosetnya.

"DIAM KAU!"

**BRUK.**

Sakura masih terpaku bahkan saat Karin menutup pintunya dengan keras dan menguncinya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Sakura menggedor pintu itu, entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, kurang dari 5 menit kemudian, tiba-tiba sebuah cairan menyiramnya dari atas bilik kamar mandi.

Bau menyengat tercium dari cairan itu, dan Sakura rasa ia tahu cairan apa itu.

"_Bensin_…"

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Ia yakin, Karin mungkin saat ini tengah mencari api. Mungkin, ia akan membakar Sakura hidup-hidup.

"KARIN, KELUARKAN AKU! KAU MAU APA? DEMI TUHAN, INI KETERLALUAN!" pekiknya. Ia mulai panik, dari dulu ia selalu takut akan api.

Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya.

"KARIN!" teriaknya.

Suara kikikan perempuan tedengar dari seberang sana. "Tch, aku sudah muak melihatmu _nerd._ Mungkin ada baiknya jika sekolah ini kehilanganmukan? Mungkin, cara membakar adalah yang paling pas? Kau akan jadi sangat jelek nanti, menjadi bebek panggang mungkina? Hahahaha."

**BRUK BRUK BRUK!**

Mata Sakura membesar, ia menggedor makin kencang. Ia panik, ia tahu Karin sanggup melakukan apapun jika itu bisa menyingkirkan lawannya. Termasuk cara terkejampun sanggup wanita itu lakukan. Dasar iblis.

Gedoran tangan Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah bensin berwarna perak dengan api berwarna kekuningan terlempar ke arahnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketika melihat api.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Suara teriakanpun terdengar dari pintu luar bilik yang Sakura tempati.

.

.

_**BHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST!**_

.

.

"KARIN!" jerit Sakura panik.

Sakura menutup matanya. Rasa panas mulai menjalari tubuh Sakura, kakinya mulai terasa panas. Lantai keramik kamar mandi itupun mulai terbakar. Jaket, dan rok Sakura merupakan salah satu tempat api itu membakarnya.

Ia melirik kakinya dan melihat kakinya terbakar. Ya Tuhan, kakinya terbakar! Ia mulai panik, dan rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya.

Bayangan mimpinya dulu seakan-akan kembali. Rumah yang terbakar, langit berwarna keperakan dengan hujan yang mengguyurnya. Semuanya kali ini terasa begitu nyata. Dirinya yang terperangkap di rumah itu.

Ketakutan mulai membanjiri dirinya kembali.

Akankah ia meninggal di sini? Karena api juga? Tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

.

_._

_Siapapun… Tolong…,_

–_aku…_

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia melihat mata berwana merah itu, wajahnya yang penuh amarah, dan...

–_Sehelai bulu berwarna hitam yang jatuh di depan wajahnya._

.

.

.

'_**Tuhan, siapa penyelamatku?**_**'**

.

.

.

"…Sasuke."

.

.

.

Continue.

.

.

_Author note's :_

Episode three ini…., mulai terasakah fantasynya? Semoga, writer block aku sembuh ya di fanfic ini. beneran deh enjoy banget nulis fanfic ini. =)))

Fokus ke fanfic sepertinya beralih ke fanfic ini. dan, btw itu nama Haruno Rin di ganti jadi Haruno Mebuki ya, sesuai nama ibu sakura yang asli. Jadi jangan aneh di chapter 1 dan 2 nama Rin udah gak ada.

Tebak chapter depan akan seperti apa cobaaa? :-)

.

_Special Thankies :_

**Poetri-chan ; Hikari ndychan bLackOnyc; ChieAkane galog; skyesphantom; guest; iSakuraHaruno1; aguma; Sakakibara mei; Api Hitam AMATERASU; taintedIris; Karasu Uchiha; Aika Yuki-chan**

.

AYODOOOONG REVIEWNYAAA 

.

Regards,

.

selenavella


	4. Episode 4 : Dunia Berbayang

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

And, Vampire Diaries belong to L.J Smith While Twiligh belong to Stephanie Mayer.

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

**EPISODE 4 : Dunia berbayang.**

.

"_Sayang, kau jangan bermain dengan pedang ayah ya? Nanti, kau bisa terluka._"

_Gadis cilik itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memohon. "Tapi Mom, aku ingin jadi hebat seperti Ayah."_

"_Kau pasti akan lebih hebat di bandingkan Ayahmu, jadi kemarikan ya pedangnya."_

_Wanita muda itu mengambil pedangnya dari anaknya, lalu menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya. Ia melemparkan senyumnya dan menggendong anak manisnya menuju kamarnya. _

_Ia baru akan menaiki tangga pertama sebelum mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Menandakan ada orang yang baru saja masuk._

"_Ayaaaah!"_

_Dan, wajah wanita muda itu menegang dengan tiba-tiba. _

"_Sayang, Ayah pulang."_

_._

_._

_**Ingatan siapakah ini? Kenapa aku merasa begitu familiar dengan ini?**_

_._

_._

_Keadaan kamar yang berwarna putih itu kini terlihat berasap. Api yang mulai masuk ke dalam kamar itu membuat kamar terasa makin panas. Anak kecil itu menangis makin kencang, tangannya yang tanpa sengaja terkena api melepuh, dan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi gadis kecil itu._

"_Sayang, sekarang pakai selimutmu ya! Tutupi mukamu dengan selimut itu. Apapun yang terjadi, tutupi mukamu ya! Turuti perkataan Mommy!"_

"_TAPI MOM! TANGANKU TERKENA API!" pekik anak itu. Cairan bening terlihat turun dari mata hijau mintnya. "Aku takut."_

"_Sayang, percaya dengan Mom. Mom pasti akan membawamu keluar dengan selamat ya?"_

"_A-aku percaya Mommy."_

_Dan bersamaan dengan itu, wanita muda itu merengkuh anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan sebuah pisau perak yang menyala dan anaknya dalam genggamannya, si Ibu tahu kalau ia bisa keluar dari sini dengan baik-baik saja._

_Tentu ia dan cintanya harus keluar dengan baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

_**Kenapa…**_

_**.**_

– _**Siapa anak itu?**_

_._

_._

"_Huhuhu, Mommy tidak apa-apa? Mommy terbakar," anak kecil itu menangis sesenggukan. "Gara-gara aku Mommy terbakar. Hiks hiks."_

_Ia menatap Ibunya yang tengah menyentuh luka bakar di tangannya dengan hati-hati. Lalu seolah sulap, dengan beberapa gumaman pelan, keluar cahaya berkilauan berwarna hijau keluar dari tangan wanita muda itu. Dan perlahan, lukanya membaik, membaik, membaik, hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya._

"_Mom, tidak apa-apa sayang." Wanita muda itu tersenyum. "Sini Mom bersihkan lukamu ya?"_

_Cahaya hijau yang berkilau keluar dari tangan Ibunya dan menyentuh bagian tangannya yang terluka. Lalu perlahan-lahan luka itu mulai menutup juga hingga luka bakar itu hilang sepenuhnya, kulit putih porselennya kembali seperti semula._

"_Mommy! Maafkan aku, aku sayang mommy." Gadis kecil itu menerjang ibunya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher ibunya._

_Ia memeluk ibunya dan perlahan matanya mencuri pandang reruntuhan rumah bergaya Victoria di atas bukit itu. Dengan langit berwarna keperakan di atasnya, rumah itu bagaikan sebuah meteor panas yang jatuh dari langit. Begitu menyilaukan._

_Sekaligus…,_

–_menakutkan._

_._

_._

_**Ini? Ingatanku?**_

_._

_._

Mata hijau hutan itu terbuka.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan. Perlahan cahaya berwarna putih membuat mata Sakura terasa sakit, tapi lama-kelamaan, warna cat merah jambu pada dinding mulai ia bisa lihat dengan jelas. Ia terus menerus mengerjapkan matanya, berharap matanya sudah mulai terbiasa.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendudukan badannya seketika.

Mimpi itu…, mimpi itu datang lagi. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memimpikan hal itu, terakhir kali adalah ketika ia berada di Oto.

Tapi, ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi di San E Roberts membuat dirinya terhenyak.

Kilasan di kepalanya seolah mennyentaknya sadar ke dalam alam nyata. Api di toilet, Karin, pintu yang terbuka dengan keras, kakinya, dan…

–_Orang itu_.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lega, syukurlah ia selamat dari Karin. Setidaknya, hari ini ia tidak akan mati dulu di tangan si kepala merah.

Tapi…

Siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya?

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat siapakah yang menolongnya tadi, apakah ia memang Sasuke? Tapi, ia bersumpah melihat si penolongnya itu bermata merah…, dan terlihat sangat marah. Sasuke tidak mungkin memiliki mata merah, apalagi penyelamatnya terlihat begitu marah. _Hell,_ Sasuke tidak mungkin marah pada Karin hanya karena dirinya!

Iyakan?

'_Tapi, kalau begitu, siapa orang tadi?_' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya sendiri, ia begitu yakin sosok yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenali rambut hitamnya, kulit putih pucatnya, dan auranya. Tapi, akal sehatnya menentang.

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya.

.

'_Yang kulihat bukan manusia… Apakah berarti… Sasuke juga?'_

_._

Sakura menahan nafasnya, ia lalu mengingat lagi bagaimana kakinya terbakar di toilet. Dengan cepat ia menyibakan selimutnya dan melihat kakinya. Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat kakinya putih dan tanpa cacat.

'_Bukankah tadi kakiku terbakar?'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura mencoba menyelami lagi ingatannya, dan ia ingat jelas kalau kakinya jelas-jelas terbakar. Tapi.., kalau begitu kenapa bisa kakinya tanpa cacat begini? Tidak mungkin ia salah ingat! Ia melihat jelas, api yang membakari kakinya!

Ia mengusap-usap kakinya, berusaha membuktikan bahwa benar kakinya tidak apa-apa. Namun, kakinya memang benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Masih tetap mulus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas terbakar atau di obati akibat luka bakar.

Kali ini, Sakura Haruno tersadar.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi.

_._

_._

"Kau beruntung anak lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu mau mengantarmu pulang Sakura."

"Hah?" pernyataan dar ibunya kontan membuat Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari sarapan paginya. Alis Sakura mengkerut. "Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang?".

"Hmm. Dia datang bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki yang berambut kuning itu, dan si anak berambut kuning itu terlihat panik melihatmu," Mebuki mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu menawarkan Sakura segelas susu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, lalu ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Seolah kepingan _puzzle_, perlahan semuanya terasa sambung menyambung. Satu persatu kejadian membuat dirinya menyadari bahwa tiap kejadian ini ada hubungannya satu sama lain. Tapi, entah mengapa semuanya tetap tidak terasa masuk akal bagi Sakura.

Dehaman Mebuki membuat Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ibunya lagi.

"Jadi, umh… Sayang apakah kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh belakang? Yang terjadi pada dirimu, misalnya?"

"Apa maksud _Mom_?"

"Yah, maksud mom, apa kau bermimpi aneh, atau menemui hal ganjil?"

Sakura terdiam, ia lalu memutuskan menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, hatinya berkata bahwa ia tidak usah memberi tahu Ibunya. Ibunya saja sudah mulai paranoid akan hal-hal mengenai Sasuke, apalagi sekarang ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Bisa-bisa ia langsung di kirim ke rumah Paman Obito –sahabat Mebuki, di tempat nan jauh.

Ia tahu jelas, bahwa Mebuki tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke. Dari perilaku pemuda itu, menurut Sakura tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat Ibunya tidak menyukai Sasuke. Padahal, ia tahu jelas Ibunya bukanlah tipe orang yang membenci orang tanpa alasan. Ibunya selalu berperilaku baik, layaknya malaikat –malah menurut Sakura Ibunya memanglah malaikat.

Dan memberitahu Ibunya tentang mimpinya, apalagi tentang ia berhalusinasi melihat seseorang dengan sayap dan mata merahnya malah akan membuat Ibunya makin ketakutan. Itu jelas-jelas bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Ya Mom, tidak ada yang aneh."

**Sekali saja berbohong tak'an menyakitkan bukan?**

.

.

"Sakura! Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sepertinya tidak banyak yang tahu kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, dan Sakura bersyukur. Ia tidak mau membuat kehebohan lagi. Tapi, alasan mengapa Tenten tahu tentang hal ini, tentu saja dari seorang lelaki Hyuuga yang baik hati. Ingatkan dirinya untuk berterima kasih karena membuat Tenten menjadi panik. Cih.

"Tenten, aku sudah memberi tahumu 6 kali. Dan untuk ke 7 kalinya, aku baik-baik saja _ok_?" Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Astaga! Kalau saja Karin ada di sini, akan ku kejar dia –"

"Karin tidak ada disini?" potong Sakura. ia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Kemana memangnya dia?"

"Loh kau tidak tahu ya?" Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi menggoda. "Yah, pangeran berkuda putihmu _as know as _Sasuke Uchiha telah menolongmu menyingkirkan si cewek iblis itu, entah apa yang ia lakukan sampai kepala sekolah setuju memberikan Karin skor selama satu minggu kemarin! Eh, eh Sakura kau mau kemana!"

Sakura hanya menoleh singkat. "Aku mencari seseorang dulu."

.

.

"_Baka_! Kau itu melakukan hal yang terlalu beresikooooo _teme_!"

Sasuke hanya mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya pada meja, ia tidak bereaksi pada ocehan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu di _iPod_nya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar ocehan si kepala kuning sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Hn."

"Neji! Tolong aku! Bicaralah bahasa manusia es dengan si _teme_!" Naruto menoleh dan melempar tatapan memohon pada si cowok Hyuuga.

"_Sasuke_." Neji mampu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melepaskan sebelah _headset_nya. "Kali ini aku mau tidak mau harus menyetujui si bodoh ini. Kau bertindak terlalu gegabah."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Diam dan melihatnya di panggang hidup-hidup?" ujar Sasuke sarkastik. Ia lalu melemparkan seringai mengejek. "Ide bagus Hyuuga."

"Tapi tidak begitu juga teme! Kau ingin satu sekolah tahu rahasia kita ya!" protes Naruto. "Atau setidaknya, rahasiamu."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia membuang mukanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada mobil _Bugati Veyron_nya. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tenang sejenak.

Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia jelas bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Ia selalu bertidak dengan penuh pertimbangan, dan ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tidak terkendali. Tapi, entah mengapa hari itu ia begitu muak, begitu marah pada si kepala merah.

Orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai cinta sejatinya itu menyakiti Sakura Haruno.

Cih, cinta. Entah sejak kapan ia lupa dengan kata cinta.

Kata itu sudah menghilang dari kamusnya sejak lama. Dan si kepala merah itu dengan entengnya mengumbar kata cinta itu. _Hell_, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau suatu hari ia akan mengatakan kata itu pada seorang wanita. Kalaupun iya, wanita itu jelaslah bukan si kepala merah.

"_TEME_! Kau mendengarkan tidak sih!" pekik Naruto frustasi.

"Hn."

"Berhenti berbicara bahasa Sasuke, berbicaralah dengan bahasa manusia wahai yang mulia Uchiha yang terhormat."

"Naruto, berisik."

Mata _cerulean blue_ milik pemuda itu mendelik kesal pada Sasuke. Jangan salahkan dia jelas, karena memang si brengsek itu menyebalkan sekali! Ia bersumpah ia sudah menasehati lelaki itu, dan sepertinya omongannya sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam telinga pemuda itu.

"Sasuke."

"Aa," sahut Sasuke seraya menoleh pada Neji.

"Ada yang mencarimu," melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia lalu menunjuk gadis itu dengan dagunya sebagai isyarat.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu dengan buku di dadanya, dan rambut yang di gerai begitu saja, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Neji dan Naruto. Ia mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk meninggalkannya. Dan, keduanya sepertinya mengerti.

Kedua pemuda itu lalu menepuk bahunya dan pergi begitu saja.

Dari ujung matanya, diam-diam Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu lalu berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"_Sakura_."

Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga saat ini ia duduk di kursi mobilnya sambil menghadap pada Sakura yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," suaranya terdengar begitu tegas. Suara yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan keluar dari bibir gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Mata hitamnya menatap langsung pada mata hijau _mint _Sakura. Ia melihat sebuah kesungguhan ada di dalam mata itu.

"Aa."

"A-apa, kau yang menyelamatkanku kemarin?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja, _please_."

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku bertanya."

Sasuke menyenderkan tangannya pada setir mobilnya, ia lalu menyeringai tipis. "Kalau iya kenapa, dan kalau tidak kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sementara kalau iya," Sakura memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hn."

Pemuda Uchiha itu melihat keraguan di dalam mata Sakura. Dan, sepertinya pertanyaan Sakura bisa ia tebak. Gadis itu layaknya sebuah buku yang terbuka baginya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya…, _apa_?"

Dan, dugaannya tepat sasaran.

.

.

Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia tahu, pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia lontarkan. Tapi, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia begitu ingin mengetahui, sebenarnya siapakah yang menyelamatkannya.

Walaupun, 70% ia yakin Sasukelah yang menyelamatkannya.

Tapi, setidaknya ia ingin mendengar langsung dari orangnya. Ia tidak mau berasumsi seenaknya.

"Hn, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Perasaannya mengatakan, bahwa semenjak tadi lelaki itu hanya berputar-putar. Ia tidak apernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi yang di lemparkan pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Jadi?"

"Memastikan apa?"

"Kalau aku masih waras," gumam Sakura. ia lalu memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Belakangan, aku berpikri bahwa mungkin lama kelamaan aku sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Atau setidaknya, mataku yang mungkin jadi tidak normal."

Haruno muda itu melihat Sasuke mengambil tasnya di dalam mobil, ia lalu dengan refleks mundur ke belakang dan memberi jalan agar Sasuke bisa keluar dari mobilnya. Lelaki itu lalu menutup pintunya dan menekan alarm. Lelaki itu lalu berbalik dan menemukan Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya.

Lelaki itu lalu maju dan kemudian berhenti tepat dua langkah dari Sakura. Ia lalu membungkukan tubuhnya, dan mencondongkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Dan, itu mampu membuat Sakura membeku.

"_Bukankah, di dunia ini_…_Sudah tidak ada yang normal_. **Sakura."**

.

.

Sakura membiarkan jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ia sudah lama berdiam di depan laptopnya dan ia sama sekali tidak punya ide atas apa yang akan ia cari di internet. Otaknya berputar, ia terus memikirkan akan apa yang bisa berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

Satu hal yang ia yakini sepenuhnya,

–_Sasuke bukanlah orang normal_.

Itu sudah jelas, dan ia memiliki cukup bukti untuk membuktikannya.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat adegan di televisinya. _Vampire Diaries_, tokoh yang di perankan Paul Weasley terlihat mewarna matanya, dan terlihat sangat marah pada seorang Vampir lain –ia hanya tahu Paul Weasley karena Mebuki sangat menyukai tokoh itu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyadarkannya.

'_Stefan merubah warna matanya saat ia menjadi Vampir!'_

Begitu bodohnya ia! Padahal ia sudah sering menonton romansa Vampir –Mebuki selalu memaksanya menemani menonton. Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar! Tentu saja, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Vampir!

Kecepatan Sasuke yang di luar batas, kekayaannya yang terlihat luar biasa –terlihat dari mobilnya, kepintarannya, auranya yang begitu berbahaya, dan jangan lupakan wajah rupawan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal itu.

Ia padahal begitu sering membaca tentang Vampir, menonton mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengan Vampir sungguhan? Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan seperti tokoh di dalam buku atau film itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, lalu ia mulai mengetikan jarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

**V-A-M-P-I-R-E.**

Dan, ia menemukan beberapa _website _yang cukup meyakinkan. Namun, kebanyakan situs itu hanyalah omong kosong dan terlihat sangan _dibuat-buat. _Ia lalu membuka beberapa situs tersebut. Mata hijau _mint_nya lalu memindai isi situs-situs tersebut.

Mata emerald Sakura memincing, ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa dugaannya tepat. Ya, lelaki itu pasti merupakan vampir. _The cold ones_, lelaki itu begitu dingin. Rasanya seperti lelaki itu bahkan tidak terlihat hidup. Kulitnya yang pucat merupakan fakta yang kuat.

Dadanya berdebar.

Bukankah, kalau Sasuke memang seorang vampir…, apakah ia akan memangsanya?

Sakura mungkin terlihat seperti sajian yang lezat bagi Sasuke. Dan, hal itu mengirimkan sinyal ketakutan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat buku yang ia baca dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya tengah melayang di tempat lain. Yang jelas, bukan di sini. Ia tahu, bahwa orang-orang diam-diam memperhatikannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia terlalu ceroboh tadi siang.

Seharusnya, ia menghindari Sakura dan tidak seharusnya menjawab pertanyaannya! Tapi, dengan bodohnya ia malah memberi petunjuk pada Sakura. Seharusnya ia berjalan sesuai perintah. Namun, gadis itu begitu mudah ia goda. Begitu menyenangkan melihat ekspresinya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya melihat gadis itu.

Setelah kejadian di toilet, entah sudah berapa kali ia sengaja mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat Sakura. Berharap bisa melihatnya dari jendela.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan, namun ia tiba-tiba saja memiliki perasaan seperti ingin melindungi gadis itu terus menerus. Melihat gadis yang begitu ceroboh itu membuat dirinya semakin berjaga-jaga di sekitar gadis itu. Rasa ingin melindunginya makin kuar.

Kejadian dengan Karin entah merupakan keberuntungan semata, atau apa. Namun, hari itu ia ingin mengikuti Sakura, ia memiliki perasaan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa gadis itu.

Terutama si kepala merah itu tidak henti-hentinya mengirimkan tatapan kebencian pada Sakura. ia hanya ingin memastikan gadis itu aman-aman saja. Karena, temannya yang berambut coklat itu tidak terlihat ada di sekitar Sakura.

Dan, ia tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara teriakan gadis itu.

Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menemukan Karin dan kawan-kawannya menjerit ketika melihatnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ya, mungkin mereka ketakutan melihatnya.

'_Siapa yang tidak ketakutan melihatku.' _Sasuke tertawa sarkastik dalam hatinya.

Seandainya bukan Naruto yang mencegahnya, mungkin ia sudah menghantamkan kepala merah itu atau bahkan membunuhnya. Tapi, Naruto melarangnya. Ya, itu pasti akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian. Lagipula, di kepalanya yang terpenting adalah melihat gadis itu selamat.

Dan, ia membuka bilik di mana terdengar suara jeritan gadis itu.

Ia menendang pintunya, dan gadis itu memandangnya sejenak sebelum pingsan.

Gadis itu terbakar, dan jelas itu salah si jalang Karin. Butuh segala kendali dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan membunuh Karin. Namun, begitu ia sadar akan keadaan Sakura. Ia segera memadamkan apinya.

Dan menyerahkan urusan Karin pada Naruto.

Lagipula itu sama sekali –

"Memikirkan Haruno-_hime_, _prince_?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya dan menemukan Naruto tengah melempar cengirannya. _Shit_, si kuning itu pasti akan mengolok-oloknya sepanjang hari, atau minggu setidaknya.

"Berisik _dobe_."

.

.

Sakura menggambar secara acak di buku tulisnya. Ia dan Tenten berada di Kantin, dan syukurlah karena Karin sedang di skors, ia sama sekali tidak mengalami gangguan belakangan.

"Hey Sakura, Uchiha memperhatikanmu terus tuh."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia lalu memandang Tenten dengan takut-takut. "Apa ia terlihat marah? Atau seperti akan mencekikku?"

"Yah, tidak sih," Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Lebih tepatnya ia terlihat seperti akan mendorongmu ke loker dan menciumu dengan kasar," goda gadis itu. Melihat temannya yang makin merona membuat Tenten merasa makin senang. "Duh, senangnya sih menggodamu Sakura hahaha."

"Tenten…" Sakura mendesis pelan.

Ia lalu melirik Sasuke diam-diam, dan benar saja lelaki itu tengah memandanginya. Sadar keduanya tengah memandangi satu sama lain, Sasuke membuang wajahnya lalu ikut berbincang kembali dengan Naruto. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, lalu ia tersenyum tipis pada Tenten.

"Aku duluan ya? Kita bertemu di pelajaran olahraga nanti," Sakura meringis pelan.

Tenten mengangguk cepat. "Ya sudah, kebetulan aku juga ada urusan dengan _Mr. _Asuma."

Sakura lalu dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja dan menggumamkan sampai jumpa pada Tenten sebelum akhirnya kabur ke taman belakang sekolahnya.

Tempat persembunyiannya yang paling aman.

Gadis Haruno itu sampai dan akhirnya mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di dekat pohon apel kesukaannya. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan nyaman di situ. Ia menaruh tasnya di sampingnya, lalu tangannya menyangga tubuhnya dari belakang.

Ia menghela nafasnya.

Rasanya, belakangan terjadi hal-hal yang makin tak masuk akal bagi Sakura.

Mungkin, perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya juga tentang sudah tidak ada yang normal lagi di sini. Mungkin, memang semuanya sudah tidak ada yang benar atau salah lagi, tidak ada yang normal atau tidak lagi. Dan, mungkin Sasuke juga tidaklah normal.

_**Hatchiiiiiii**_**.**

Sakura mengeluh pelan dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap-usap bahunya. Ia lupa memakai jaket, dan beginilah hasilnya. Flu. Ya, ia paling benci flu. Hidungnya mulai terasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Ia harusnya mengingat membawa jaket tadi.

"Lupa membawa jaket Nona Haruno?"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Suara rendah itu ia hapal sekali, dan pemilik suara itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui. Dengan malas, ia memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sungguh, ia belum siap menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Aa."

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua saku celananya. Uchiha itu lalu melirik bangku di samping Sakura, seperti hendak menanyakan apakah bangku itu kosong atau tidak.

"Duduk saja kalau mau," ujar Sakura seraya mengambil tasnya dan memangkunya di atas pahanya.

Sasuke lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang dan…, bernafas. Mau tak mau itu membuat kelegaan juga bagi Sakura.

"Pakailah," suara rendah itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam tergantung tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Flumu akan makin parah, pakai."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu bergumam terima kasih. Ia memasukan satu persatu tangannya ke dalam jaket Sasuke. Memang kebesaran bagi Sakura, namun setidaknya ia merasa hangat. Wangi maskulin khas Sasuke langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa Nona?"

"Aku…," Sakura terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Mhm, bagaimana ya…"

Cowok itu memutar iris mata gelapnya. "Katakan saja, kau itu sangat mudah terbaca tahu."

"Sasuke…, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara duluan. Ia menunduk tanpa berani memandangi Sasuke.

"Hn, pasti masalah kemarin," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ya," Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke –yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku…, sepertinya aku tahu apa di balik maksud pembicaraanmu kemarin."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kea rah kanan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Dan? Apa asumsimu?"

"Kau…,"

Sakura merasa ia rasanya tidak akan sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Ia menarik nafasnya, dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"–adalah Vampir."

Dan tubuh lelaki itupun terlihat membatu.

.

_**Gotcha**_**.**

.

"Tebakanku, benar?"

.

.

_Author Note's :_

HAHAHAHAHA!

I KNOW IT! KALIAN PASTI MAU NGEBUNUH AKUKAAAAAAAAAAN SOALNYA ENDINGNYA KAYAK GINI? _#_capslockjebol #ditendang

Tapi, tenanglah! Karena, di chapter depan aku punya kejutan! Mungkin, ada yang suka mungkin ada yang tidak...

_**DAAAN, SAYA PUNYA KABAR BAGUS! Saya lagi dalam pengerjaan Destiny We Choose lagi, tapi story yang di sini bakalan saya hapus. Kenapa? Karena, say**__**a**__** mau ngebenerin lagi, saya yakin cerita itu punya potensi yang cukup bagus sih. Dan, ceritanya juga bakalan saya rombak. Jadi, mungkin gak cocok jika di bilang itu republish, lebih cocoknya publish cerita baru dengan dasar destiny we choose.**__** Silahkan liat story saya dan buka yang destiny we choose kalau penasaran hohoho.**_

Tapi, chapter depan gak'an sepanjang ini juga huahuahua. Dan, di bawah ini ada beberapa Q&A dari pereview, saya belom bisa bales dulu via PM sih chapter ini hohoho.

**Q****1**** : "Gimana sih tips nulis fiksi kayak gini?"**

**A****1**** : "Tips? Heee, tips gada sih -_- banyak baca baik buku atau fanfic yang tertema fantasy deh buat nambah-nambah pengetahuan, dan pengalaman! Main game juga bisa atau nonton juga, biar ide tentang fantasy kamu makin ke angkat. Contoh gamenya? Final fantasy! Hohohoho. Dan, saya pribadi emang seneng ngayal sih, dari sd kerjaan saya di kelas ngayal mulu =))))"**

**Q****2**** : "Sakura yang di toilet nyeritain ulang atau baru terjadi?"**

**A****2****: "Baru terjadi doooongs."**

**Q3**** " Apakah Sasuke vampir?"**

**A****3**** : "What do you think? Is he a vampire?"**

By the way, makasih reviewnya ya yang lain! Makasih juga pujiannya hehehe, seneng deh pas baca review dari kalian:-) Kalau mau ngobrol lebih lanjut, ayo pereview non login bikin account! #promosi. Dan, buat yang login kalian mau ngobrol juga boleh kok, tinggal PM saya aja hehehe.

_Special thank's_

_**Syalala-chan ; Tsurugi De Lelouch; Carina ; Mizuira Kumiko ; ChieAkane ga log; Feraz ; skyesphantom ; Kanami Gakura ; Hikari ndychan blackOnyx; Yoruichi Shihoin Kuchiki; YashiUchiHatake; Guest;Ayano Futabatei**__** ; d3rin ; Anka-Chan ; Karasu Uchiha ; Aguma ; taintedIris**_

Review lagi doooooong, bisa gak sekarang pe review melampaui angka 25? :-)

.

_Regrads,_

_._

_Selena._


	5. Episode 5 : Kenyataan

_**Oh iya! Tolong cek fanfic saya ya, judulnya 'BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE'. Fanfic baru looh! Yang suka adventure, fantasy, romance, boleh check kok! Ada di profil saya!**_

.

.

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

And, some character name like Bella, Elena, etc belong to L.J Smith and Stephanie Mayer.

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

**Episode 5 : Kenyataan.**

.

"Hahahaha!"

Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya melihat seorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha tertawa begitu kencang hingga memegangi perutnya begitu. Lelaki yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu kali ini terlihat tertawa dengan puas. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya dan membungkukan tubuhnya. Jelas lelaki itu sedang tertawa dengan sangat puas.

Hei, memangnya ada yang lucu?

Perasaannya yang ia katakan barusan sama sekali tidak lucu, lelaki itu bahkan kelihatan tegang, bukan sebelumnya? Jadi, kenapa ia tertawa seperti itu? Ia tidak sedang melucu demi Neptunus! Ia sedang berbicara dengan sangat serius hey!

"Sasuke?"

"Pfft, hahaha. Ya ampun, kau terlalu banyak menonton romansa murahan di televisi Sakura," tawa lelaki itu masih terdengar. "Kau ternyata sedangkal itu ya?"

"Haha, _very funny_ Uchiha," gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa tertawa seperti ini," Sasuke masih terkekeh pelan. Pemuda dingin itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan seringai yang masih tertera di wajahnya. "Kau itu pernah bermimpi menjadi Elena atau Bella ya?"

"Tidak lucu Sasuke," gerutu Sakura pelan. Ia mendengus pelan. "Berhentilah kumohon."

Hah, untunglah Sasuke bukan seorang vampir. Dadanya berdebar terus akan kemungkinan lelaki itu seorang vampir. Maksudku, ayolah kau memiliki pasangan vampir dan ia tidak ada niat menjadikanmu makanan pencuci mulut?

Mungkin, ia terlalu banyak menonton film romansa fantasi, tapi setidaknya perlakuan Sasuke saja sudah seperti vampir. Ia memenuhi semua kriteria untuk menjadi seorang vampir! Lelaki itu begitu dingin, tampan, cepat, dan… Dan…

–_Terlihat tidak realistis!_

Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir kalau lelaki ini nyaris menyerupai tokoh di buku, dewa, atau vampir setidaknya! Jadi itu bukan salahnya untuk berpikir ke arah sanakan? Dan, jelas pasti banyak orang juga yang menyangka lelaki itu adalah vampir!

"Tebakanmu meleset sayangnya," Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak mungkin seorang Vampir. Makhluk rendahan yang hanya hidup dari darah manusia, cih makhluk dunia bayangan paling rendah."

"Jadi, kau itu apa?" suara Sakura terlihat pelan. "Aku angkat tangan kali ini."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Sakura?" suaranya terdengar rendah. Dan, bergitu mengintimidasi. Lelaki ini jelas memiliki keahlian atau setidaknya bakat alami untuk mengintimidasi orang.

"Ya," Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bersamaan dengan itu mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam lelaki itu.

Waktu seakan-akan terhenti, pandangan Sakura hanya tertuju pada Sasuke.

Gadis Haruno itu menahan nafasnya ketika lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di telinga kanannya. Sasuke bergerak begitu cepat, seperti angin. Dan, lelaki itu kembali mengejutkannya lagi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"_Why don't you find out by yourself__..._

–_**Cherry."**_

.

.

Sakura merutuki dalam hatinya, kenapa ia sudah berkali-kali jatuh ke dalam tipuan lelaki itu!

Sasuke bisa dengan begitu mudahnya meninggalkannya tadi. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara yang amat mengitimidasi –dan seksi kalau boleh ia tambahkan, lelaki itu menyeringai dan bangkit lalu berjalan menjauhinya, Sasuke menggumamkan kata _'sampai jumpa_' dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat tanpa menoleh.

Ia memainkan bukunya dengan nafas yang berkali-kali ia hembuskan dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar jengkel dan kesal setengah mati pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha menyebalkan," gumam Sakura.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu menulis-nulis secara acak. Ia lalu menulis dengan huruf super besar di buku tulisnya. Ia begitu bernafsu hingga ia yakin kalau tinta pulpen yang ia gunakan pasti akan tembus ke kertas di belakangnya.

**AKU BENCI SASUKE UCHIHA AYAM JADI-JADIAN!**

Ia lalu menutup bukunya serta merta dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi perpustakaan dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Ia begitu ingin menonjok wajah tampan itu. Sudah ia di permainkan, di tertawakan pula. Kenapa Sasuke yang dingin bisa menggodanya seperti itu! Itu sangat… Sangat… SANGAT TIDAK UCHIHA SASUKE!

Memangnya apa salahnya dengan vampir?

Mereka itukan super tampan dan rupawan, tinggi, pintar, awet muda, dan intinya mereka sempurna. Jadi, itu bukan hal kekanakan bukan menyangka lelaki itu sebagai vampirkan? Siluman ayam itulah yang tidak memiliki imajinasi! Lagipula, itu adalah kebanggaan jika ia di katakan sebagai vampir! Itu sama saja memuji dia sebagai setengah manusia yang super dan nyaris sempurna dalam segala hal, sudah untung Sakura tidak menyangka dia sebagai siluman ayam.

Dan, siapa yang tidak suka di puji?

Ia lalu mulai membuka lagi buku yang sengaja ia cari di perpustakaan. Walaupun lelaki itu membuatnya dongkol setengah mati, ia tetap merupakan orang yang tidak bisa di tinggal penasaran. Ia itu jelas tipikal gadis yang keras kepala dan terus berusaha mencari tahu apa membuatnya penasaran. Ya, Sakura tidak akan berhenti sampai ia tahu jawabannya.

Jelas ia masih mengingatnya, ia di berikan lirikan aneh oleh penjaga perpustakaan, ia mengidahkannya dan dengan cuek menanyakan dimana letak buku yang ia cari-cari. Bukannya ia tidak malu karena di anggap sebagai orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal begitu, tapi dengan segala hal yang tidak masuk akal yang terjadi padanya belakangan, setidaknya ia ingin mencari tahu terlebih dahulu.

_Makhluk-makhluk ajaib dan asalnya._

Mungkin, ia yang biasanya datang ke perpustakaan mencari buku biologi, sastra klasik, fisika, matematika, sejarah, atau apapun itulah sekarang tiba-tiba saja mencari buku fantasi seperti itu. Tidak heran penjaga perpustakaan memandangnya dengan aneh.

Sakura membuka halaman demi halaman, ia sengaja melewat halaman tentang vampir. _Hell,_ ia tidak mau teringat akan Sasuke si ayam jadi-jadian. Sudah cukup ia merasa malu siang ini.

.

_**Goblin.**_

_**Goblin adalah makhluk jahat, picik, dan nakal. Penampilan mereka tergantung cerita dari mana asalnya. Dalam beberapa kasus, goblin di klarifikasikan sebagai makhluk kecil yang sering mengganggu. Mereka di gambarkan kecil, kadang-kadang tingginya hanya beberapa inci. Mereka juga di katakan memiliki kekuatan magis.**_

_**Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa makhluk kerdil ini aslinya berasal dari daratan Eropa.**_

.

Ia jelas memiliki banyak alasan kenapa Sasuke bukan goblin. Salah satunya adalah...

–Pertama, ia terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi goblin.

Kedua, Sasuke terlalu rupawan untuk menjadi goblin! Hanya orang idiot yang beranggapan bahwa lelaki itu cocok sebagai goblin! Ha ha ha!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan membuka halaman selanjutnya.

.

_**Putri duyung**_

_**Menurut legenda putri duyung merupakan makhluk legendaris yang ceritanya sudah beredar berabad-abad yang lalu. Menurut legenda, putri duyung adalah makhluk air yang memiliki kepala dan tubuh layaknya seorang perempuan dan ekor menyerupai ikan. **_

_**Dalam mitologi yunani, putri duyung dikatakan selalu menggoda para pelaut yang lalai. Siapa saja yang tergoda akan menemui ajalnya.**_

.

Ini lebih aneh lagi. Sasuke jelas tidak punya ekor ikan, dan Sasuke bukan wanita.

Walaupun ada duyung pria –yang namanya pasti adalah putra duyung, tapi Sasuke jelas bukanlah putra duyung. Ia tidak terlihat terobsesi pada air.

Sakura mendengus sebelum membuka halaman selanjutnya.

.

_**Medusa**_

_**Medusa adalah salah satu mitologi yunani. Ia digambarkan sebagai wanita cantik dengan ular sebagai rambutnya. Siapapun yang menatap langsung pada matanya akan berubah menjadi batu.**_

_**Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa Medusa awalnya adalah wanita yang sangat cantik yang menyebabkan Athena menjadi iri, dan menyebabkan Athena mengutuk wanita malang itu. Namun, sumber lain mengatakan juga bahwa Medusa melakukan sesuatu hal yang kotor di dalam kuil Athena, yang menyebabkan Athena marah dan mengutuknya.**_

_**.**_

Kau mungkin akan mengatakan ini adalah sebuah ejekan, tapi ia tidak berniat seperti itu –yah sedikit berniat juga sih.

Ya, Sasuke mungkin memiliki tatapan mematikannya yang mampu membuat selusin gadis –dan mungkin beberapa cowok, pingsan seketika dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik atau membeku saking terpesonanya akan tatapan lelaki itu. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak mempunyai rambut ular.

_Well_, kalau rambut bokong ayamnya itu tidak di hitung sih jelas ia bukan medusa. Kecuali ia medusa yang tanpa sengaja rambutnya bertransformasi menjadi bokong ayam.

Sakura tertawa keras, ia menengok ke kiri dan kanannya dan tak menemukan siapapun. Ia tidak mau di sangka orang gila karena tertawa sendirian. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum membuka halaman selanjutnya.

.

_**Manusia serigala.**_

_**M**__**anusia serigala, likantrof, atau likan, adalah mitos dari Eropa kuno berupa, makhluk monster setengah manusia setengah serigala. Konon manusia serigala akan berubah pada saat bulan purnama tiba, yang mana kekuatan mistikny mencapai puncaknya. **_

_**Dalam **__**beberapa **__**mitologi**__** yang ada**__**, manusia serigala senantiasa akan membutu manias dan barang siapa yang tergigit atau terkena cakarannya akan menjadi salah satu manusia serigala pula. Dia sangat menghindari benda-benda yang terbuat dari perak, karena itu bisa membunuh mereka**__**.**_

.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang se _hot _Jacob dari twilight. Tapi, lelaki itu jelas bukanlah seorang manusia serigala. Lelaki itu tidak alergi terhadap perak. Kalaupun iya, ia tidak mungkin bukan membawa nampan sekolah dengan begitu entengnya tanpa terluka bukan?

Dan, ia tidak bia membayangkan Sasuke dengan bulu di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jangankan di seluruh tubuh, di dadanya saja ia tidak bisa membayangkan.

.

_**Peri**_

_**Peri adalah istilah yang sering digunakan pada cerita rakyat, dongeng, fiksi untuk menggambarkan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan gaib yang kadang kala turut campur dalam urusan manusia. Kata peri berasal dari bahasa Persia : pari, yaitu malaikat yang jatuh.**_

_**Dalam beberapa sastra klasik Inggris, peri di gambarkan sebagai wanita cantik yang menjaga hutan.**_

_._

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menatap halaman yang ia baca. Peri…, ia tidak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya tentang peri.

Sasuke sangatlah rupawan, ya nyaris menyamai peri. Lelaki itu sering ikut campur dalam urusannya.

Tapi, di bandingkan kata peri itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan kata malaikatnya. Entah mengapa hatinya seperti tertohok dan merasa harus mencari tahu sesuatu tentang malaikat itu.

Ia teringat dengan sesuatu, dan dengan cepat ia membuka halaman awal yang berisikan daftar isi. Telunjuknya bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu, mata hijaunya men_scan_ daftar isi tersebut, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ia cari.

Dan, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sakura membuka halaman itu dan mulai membacanya.

Haruno muda itu terus menekuni bukunya tanpa memperhatikan bahwa isi perpustakaan itu hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Matahari yang telah tergulir dari langit bahkan tidak dapat mengganggunya konsentrasinya. Gadis itu terus berkutat dengan bukunya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata berwarna oranye mengintainya dari ujung sana.

'_Nyam nyam_…_'_

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan dengan Nona Haruno, tuan muda Uchiha?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. Ia tahu, Kakashi jelas hanya ingin mengolok-oloknya. Ia dan Kakashi kini tengah berada di ruang guru, menunggui lelaki dengan masker itu jelas merupakan pekerjaan yang paling Sasuke benci. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Naruto sudah kabur dengan alasan ia ingin makan ramen di kedai yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan meningalkan mobilnya untuk Sasuke agar mengantar Kakashi, sementara Neji berkata bahwa ia ada tugas kelompok.

Hanya dirinya, dan mobil sedan milik Narutolah yang tersisa.

"Hn, ia sudah mulai penasaran sedikit sedikit," Sasuke menyeringai lagi mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "Tapi, ia salah menebakku sebagai vampir. Bagaimana bisa ia menyamakanku dengan makhluk rendahan itu. _That stupid girl_."

"_Well well,_ tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Sakura itu adalah gadis yang cerdas? Tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama lagi hingga Sakura tahu tentang semuanya," Kakashi membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang ia bawa. "Tapi, kau harus mengawasinya lebih ketat Sasuke. Iblis-iblis sudah kembali berkeliaran untuk mengejarnya bukan. Apalagi para Mohleuv mulai berkeliaran."

"Makhluk rendahan seperti mereka, sekali tendang saja pasti sudah mati," Sasuke melemparkan seringainya.

"Tapi tetap saja fisik iblis itu mengerikan, dengan taring-taring dan air liur menjijikannya orang-orang biasa pasti akan merasa kaget melihatnya, dan tambahkan belakangan terjadi penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh iblis Mohleuv itu," ujar Kakashi.

"Aa, itu urusan departemen keamanan," ujar Sasuke acuh. Ia melihat ke jam tangan hitamnya. "Cepat, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sekolah."

"Ck ck ck, baiklah muridku tersayang. Mari kita pulang dan nikmati tidur di mansion kita," Kakashi mengangkat bukunya dan menaruhnya di samping tubuhnya.

"Hn."

"Heh, tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Karena, bagaimanapun Sakura itu manusia biasa, kita di perintah membawanya dengan selamat, bukannya mengumpankannya ke iblis-iblis yang mudah kelaparan itu. Dan –"

.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

.

"–tuhkan."

"Cih."

Sasuke tidak membuang-buang waktu. Mendengar suara jeritan Sakura, Sasuke segera berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut. Baik Sasuke maupun Kakashi langsung berlari dengan terburu-buru, mereka berlari mencoba mendahului sama lain, mereka tidak mau terlambat. Mengingat bagaimana iblis Mohleuv terhadap korban mereka.

Cih, terutama Sakura adalah perempuan.

Dan iblis itu paling senang menyantap daging seorang gadis.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya, kepalanya berputar mencoba mencari-cari gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sejauh matanya memandang ia hanya bisa melihat rak-rak buku yang hancur dan mayat yang tertelungkup. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap adanya cahaya berwarna keemasan yang berasal dari rak paling belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, iblis itu sudah memakan korban lagi," Kakashi berkata dengan pelan.

Sasuke yakin, bahwa cahaya itu pasti berasal dari Sakura. Ia berlari kembali ke arah cahaya itu, dan matanya membelalak. Sakura tengah membeku menatap monster itu, dari tangan Sakura yang masih menyentuh monster itu terlihat cahaya berwaena keemasan yang keluar. Matanya tertutup, mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperrti tengah merapalkan sesuatu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS SIALAN!" raung Mohleuv.

Saat matanya terbuka, cahaya berwarna keemasan yang ada di tangannya tiba-tiba saja berpindah dan jadi mengerubungi Mohleuv, dan cahaya itu menyerap ke tubuh Mohleuv. Iblis itu meraung sebelum perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah bentuk menjadi bulat, raungan monster itu masih terdengar jelas. Bola itu berkumpul menjadi satu mengecil dan mengecil hingga akhirnya membesar dengan cepat dan pecah menjadi bola-bola kecil.

Sakura yang saat itu masih berdiri terjatuh pingsan ketika makhluk itu menghilang.

Sasuke dengan buru-buru berlari lagi kearah Sakura, ia berlutut di samping Sakura dan menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura, berharap gadis itu membuka matanya. Namun, mata hijau hutannya itu tertutup. Keringat membanjiri Sakura, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol dari jaketnya.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat sisi yang menonjol itu terlihat bersinar. Cahaya emas keperakan terlihat bersinar di sana, ia lalu mengumpat pelan.

"_Shit!_"

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya langsung bertanya begitu mendengar anak muridnya mengumpat.

"Pantas saja iblis Mochleuv mengejarnya," Sasuke lalu merogoh saku jaket yang di pakai Sakura. "_Sv__ä__rd_*ku pastilah yang menarik monster itu."

Sasuke menaruh benda yang terbuat dari perak yang berukuran 8cm itu dalam sakunya. Ujungnya yang berukiran rumit terlihat menyembul di balik saku celananya. Batu yang berwarna merah darah itu terlihat muncul sedikit dari dalam sakunya.

"Setidaknya, itu melindunginya dari monster itu."

"Hn."

"Kita antar dia pulang." Lelaki dengan masker itu lalu bergumam pelan. "Tapi kita harus bersihkan dulu masalah di sini."

Kakashi menatap sekelilingnya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa latin, cahaya berwarna kebiruan muncul dari ujung telunjuk Kakashi. Cahaya itu berkeliling di perpustakaan. Dan, seolah sihir seisi perpustakaan kembali rapi saat cahaya itu menyentuh benda-benda yang berantakan. Mayat penjaga perpustakaan itupun menghilang. "Kurasa tidak akan terlalu repot jika orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mengingat wanita ini lagi."

"Aa."

"Aku masih ingat rasanya dulu bagaimana wajah Mebuki saat mengamuk itu," Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak percaya sekarang aku akan menghadapi lagi amukan wanita itu."

"Itu urusanmu."

"Ya ya ya, serahkan saja pada guru tampanmu ini Sasuke," Kakashi mendorong Sasuke sedikit, namun pemuda itu tidak bergerak. "Minggir, aku akan menggendongnya."

"Tidak, biar aku saja," ujar Sasuke pelan sambil meraup Sakura dari lantai, ia melempar Sakura pelan ke atas untuk menyesuaikan posisi gadis itu agar terasa nyaman. Ia menyeringai ke arah Kakashi. "Aku tidak mau kau meraba-rabanya."

Sasuke dengan cepat meninggalkan Kakashi di perpustakaan. Guru muda itu mengerutkan alisnya, otaknya belum begitu menyerap apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tapi, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Kakashi mengerti.

"Hei aku tidak mesum Uchiha!"

.

.

Parkiran San E Roberts sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan mobil Sasuke yang ada di sana. Entah mengapa ia kali ini beruntung membawa mobil empat pintu milik Naruto. Kalau ia bersikeras membawa mobilnya, mau di taruh di mana Sakura? Ia menatap Kakashi seolah memerintahkan gurunya untuk membukakan pintunya.

Kakashi mengerti, ia membuka pintu belakang mobil merah Naruto," silahkan tuan muda."

Sasuke mendengus sebelum menaruh Sakura dengan lembut di jok belakang itu. Ia mengatur agar Sakura tidak merasa tidak nyaman. Setelah yakin dengan posisi Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman sebelum menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kenapa jaketmu bisa ada di tubuh Sakura Sasuke?" Kakashi mengerling jahil dengan suara yang menggoda. "Kukira kau itu _hormonless_, aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik dengan Sakura juga."

"Berisik," gumam Sasuke. Ia memundurkan mobilnya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mengerti. Mengapa _s__v__ä__rd_mu bereaksi pada Sakura," Kakashi meyenderkan tubuhnya di jok kursinya. "Seingatku, _s__v__ä__rd_mu itukan _s__v__ä__rd _yang paling merepotkan dan paling tidak mau kerja sama dengan orang asing."

"Karena dia itu istimewa, mungkin," ujar Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Atau karena, pemiliknya memiliki perasaan lebih pada orang tersebut?" Kakashi tertawa kencang. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang merengut, ia lalu menambahkan perkataannya sambil masih terkekeh. "Aku serius, _s__v__ä__rd_mu itu sulit berkordinasi! Dan, kau tahu bukan _s__v__ä__rd_tidak akan bisa di gunakan kecuali pemiliknya memiliki hubungan kuat dengan si peminjamnya."

"Berhenti menggodaku," gerutu Sasuke. "Sakura jelas –"

"Dan kau sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Sakura! Sejak kapan kau memanggil nama seorang gadis dengan nama depannya? Ha! Aku tahu kau akan jatuh cinta dengannya cepat atau lambat, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Dengarkan aku ya, Dia mengundang bahaya Kakashi. _Nephilim_ sepertiku di tugaskan menjaga magnet bahaya seperti dia, bukannya untuk mengencaninya. Jadi, saat ini aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

.

.

Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu kaku. Matanya mengerjap pelan, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang di kamarnya, atau…, perpustakaan.

Ia ingat! Sesosok makhluk aneh dengan banyak tulang yang bermunculan di bahunya dan taring di giginya itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia berlari mengelilingi perpustakaan tapi makhluk itu mengejarnya. Ia bahkan ingat menemukan mayat penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Semua kilasan mengerikan tiba-tiba terbentuk di kepalanya. Matanya membulat ngeri, ia ingat bagaimana sakut jaket Sasuke yang di pakainya terasa memanas. Ia juga ingat, entah bagaimana kata-kata berbahasa latin tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa ia bisa cegah, dan cahaya keemasan yang keluar dari tangannya.

"–Nephilim sepertiku di tugaskan menjaga magnet bahaya seperti dia, bukannya untuk mengencaninya. Jadi, saat ini aku hanya menjalankan tugasku"

Ia mendengar suara Sasuke, dan iapun menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri, dan ia jelas sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke menyetir di depannya, dengan Kakashi yang tertawa di sampingnya.

Satu perkataan menyita perhatiannya. Kata itu baru saja ia baca di perpustakaan –sebelum si makhluk sialan itu mengganggunya. Ia menganga, menyadari bahwa mungkin perkiraannya sebelumnya benar. Ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar, Sasuke mengatakan kata nephilim!

'_Nephilim? Nephilim?' _Sakura masih bungkam, ia tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin mendengar sesuatu dulu.

"Ha! Murid Nephilimku yang tercinta tentu kau harusnya senang sekali menerima Nona –"

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura."

Suara dingin Sasuke memotong perkataan Kakashi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menoleh kearah cermin untuk memastikannya. Ia tetap menyetir dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Sementara orang yang merupakan gurunya itu langsung membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ah, kau sepertinya mendengarkan perkataan kami ya?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Nephilim? Kau? Kau setengah malaikat?!"

.

.

**Sv****ä****rd : pedang (sweedish)**

**Peri, goblin, medusa, dll berasal dari wikipedia dan beberapa kepingan ingatan saya.**

**Bella, elena, hal-hal berbau vampire diaries dan twilight itu punya L.J smith dan Stephanie Meyyer.**

.

Author Note's :

Daaaaaan, bagi yang terjebak ayo acungkan tangannya! \(^_^)/

Saya tahu, pasti banyak di antara kalian yang terjebak ya? Hohohoho. Saya senang sekali menggoda pembaca dan menjerumuskannya ke jalan yang sesat #devil #ngaco

Buat yang nanya _nephilim _itu apa, silahkan tanya ke mbah Google. Kalau kalian ingin bertanya kenapa saya milih Nephilim bukannya vampir.

Karena Vampir itu pasaran, dan malaikat juga. Jadi saya ambil nephilim. Nephilim sendiri banyak loh legendanya. Ada yang bilang anak setan-malaikat, ada yang bilang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, dan sebagai-bagainya. Saya bakalan ambil 2 jenis nephilim mungkin.

Jadi, how about this chapter? Chapter ini lebih pendek di banding chapter lainnya ya? Tapi gapapakaaaaaaaaan? Habisnya di chapter ini bener-bener saya pengen potong di bagian itu sih hohoho.

Reviewwwwww pleaseee?

.  
**SPECIAL THANKIEST :**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki; Selenasan; Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan; Ayano Futabatei; Rise star; Aika Yukichan; Sakakibara mei; Alisya-chan; Puding-tan; Fishy ELF; Ucucubi; taintedIris; SakuraChiha93; Tsurugi De Lelouch; Mizuira Kumiko; d3rin; skyesphantom; feraz; Anka-Chan; syalala-chan; YashiUchiHatake; megumi; Karasu Uchiha; Just Ana; Baka Iya SS; Sami haruchi; iSakuraHaruno1**

.

Sincerely,

.

selena


	6. Episode 6 : Alasan

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

And, Vampire Diaries belong to L.J Smith While Twiligh belong to Stephanie Mayer.

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, ETC.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

**Episode 6 : Alasan.**

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Mata hijaunya menatap punggung kedua lelaki itu satu persatu, ia ingin meminta penjelasan kepada mereka. Atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka mulutnya –_hell_ menoleh saja tidak. Kedua orang itu terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Jadi ingin menjelaskan sesuatu atau tidak?" ujar Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

Sasuke hanya memegangi stir mobil dengan lebih kencang, buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih. Sasuke sudah tahu jelas, bahwa cepat atau lambat Sakura akan mengetahui tentang hal ini. Tapi, entah mengapa dirinya merasa belum siap menjelaskan apapun bagi Sakura. Mereka berhenti 100 meter sebelum rumah Sakura. Cahaya remang-remang menerangi mobil yang mereka tumpangi, baik Sakura, Kakashi, maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

"Tidak sekarang," gumam Sasuke. Ia melajukan kembali mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. "Lebih baik kau pulang dulu, Ibumu pasti khawatir Sakura."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kalau kau akan menjelaskannya, nanti."

"Aa."

"Dan, Sakura. Kurasa bukan hal yang bijaksana memberitahu Mebuki tentang ini semua kau tahu," ujar Kakashi seraya menoleh kearahnya, di balik maskernya Sakura tahu gurunya itu tengah tersenyum lembut. "Kita tidak mau membuatnya terkena serangan jantung bukan?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan memberitahu _Mom_ sementara ini setidaknya," Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, permisi _Mr._Hatake."

"Kakashi, kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya Kakashi. Terima kasih tumpangannya juga. Dan," gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyipit. "Ingat dengan janjimu tuan."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sakura mendengus jengkel dengan kelakuan Uchiha itu. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan membuka pintunya. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Dan pintu mobil itupun tertutup rapat.

.

.

Naruto tengah melemparkan bola ke dalam ring basket ketika mendengar suara deru mobil mulai mendekati mansionnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu mobil. Lebih jelasnya, pintu mobil**nya. **Mata biru langitnyamelihat Kakashi dengan Sasuke turun, wajah keduanya terlihat tidak begitu baik.

"Hei _mate_, kabar buruk?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aa, _Mochleuv_ berulah."

"Korbannya? Manusia atau Nephilim?"

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke. Lelaki itu lalu dengan cepat melewati Naruto dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Naruto.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia terkekeh pelan, melihat kelakuan murid lelakinya. Dengan ringan ia melemparkan kunci mobil Naruto pada lelaki itu, lalu ia berjalan ke dalam mansion. "_Trims_ mobilnya Naruto."

"Dia kenapa sih? Sedang datang bulan ya?" gerutu Naruto. Lelaki itu lalu mengikuti Kakashi ke dalam rumah. "Hei Kakashi, memangnya _Mochleuv_ itu melakukan apa sih pada Sakura? Sampai _teme _terlihat kesal begitu?"

"Menurutmu, _Mochleuv_ yang biasanya mengejar _nephilim _untuk apa?"

"Menyerap kekuatan pedang kita, lalu? Sakurakan belum punya pedang!"

"Ya, tuan muda yang terhormat itu meminjamkan jaketnya pada Sakura, dan tanpa sengaja _sv__ä__rd_ Sasuke tertinggal di jaket yang di pinjamkannya itu " Kakashi menggantung mantelnya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mansion. "Dan mochleuv itu menyerang karena energi yang menguar dari pedang Sasuke, tahukan bagaimana kuatnya aura _sv__ä__rd_ Sasuke itu."

"Ah! Jadi si _teme _itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?" tanya Naruto, lelaki pirang itu lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Seperti biasa bukan kejadiannya, dia menjadi tuan-semua-yang-terjadi-itu-salah-ku lagi ya…"

Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Naruto, ia yang kini berada di dalam dapur mulai menuangkan kopi ke dalam gelas yang sudah ia ambil dari lemari, "jadi ada perkembangan Mayor Uzumaki?"

"Tidak ada, para _Vanishee_ belum mengatakan ada pergerakan lagi, jadi kita tidak di minta bekerja lebih cepat," Naruto nyengir. "Tapi, Kakashi kenapa si _teme _memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura? Jangan-jangan…"

"Buat apa kau bertanya hal yang sudah kau tahu hah?" Kakashi terkekeh pelan lalu meminum kopinya sedikit. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Sasuke saja."

"Haaa, Sakura hebat sekali bisa menaklukan _teme _ya," Naruto tertawa kencang. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan _teme _bertekuk lutut pada siapapun, kukira _teme _akan selamanya sendiri, kan dia itu cowok paling gak punya perasaan di muka bumi ini."

"Di banding memikirkan Sasuke, kemana Neji sekarang Naruto?"

"Dia juga sedang berkencan, orang-orang yang dingin sepertinya sekarang sedang beruntung dalam soal asmara ya," Naruto melemparkan kayu ke dalam perapian. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cih, kenapa sih cewek jaman sekarang lebih suka cowok dengan tipe dingin begitu! Kan lebih baik yang ceria seperti aku ini."

"Tenang saja nak, ada seorang yang akan menyukaimu walau seluruh kaum hawa di dunia menyukai lelaki dingin saja," lelaki bermasker itu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi samping Naruto. "Jadi, kau jangan ketakutan."

"SIAPAAAAAAAAA?!" pekik Naruto.

"Yah," Kakashi mata Kakashi menampakan kalau ia tengah tersenyum, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. "Pertama kau harus periksa ke dokter apakah kau itu buta? Karena, jawabannya ada jelas di kota Niehlberv. Di rumah depanmu."

"Tempat Nephilim? Kenapa bisa di sana? Rumah depan? Itukan rumahnya –EH! Hey guru tuaaaaaaaaa! TUNGGU!" seru Naruto.

Kakashi berjalan menjauhi Naruto, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Berpikirlah dulu sendiri ya, latih otakmu. _Good Night boy._"

Uzumaki muda itu melotot kesal. Ia nyaris saja merapalkan mantra, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia merupakan penyihir. Cih, dia jadi berpikir di bandingkan menjadi seorang Nephilim mungkin lebih baik dia menjadi penyihir saja agar bisa memantrai Sasuke dan Kakashi jika mereka bersikap menyebalkan padanya.

Lucu juga membayangkan jika ia bisa menyihir Sasuke jadi ayam betulan.

.

.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memandangi dirinya dalam cermin, ia menaikan bajunya sehingga menampakan _bra_ hitamnya. Ia mengelus bagian tepat di bawah _bra_nya, tempat tulang rusuknya berada. Namun, ia tidak merasakan sakit.

'_Aneh…_,' pikir Sakura.

Padahal ia bersumpah tulang rusuknya pasti patah, atau setidaknya retak. Tadi saat melawan monster menyeramkan itu, tanpa sengaja dadanya menabrak ujung dinding, dan benturan keras itu menghantam rusuknya begitu keras.

Namun anehnya, ia tidak menemukan jejak bekas pertarungan. Tidak ada memar, tidak ada cakaran, dan hanya ada rambut gulalinya yang berantakan. Padahal Sakura yakin, kalau tadi monster itu mencakar bagian tubuhnya dan membantingnya keras-keras. Sakura menggelengkan pikirannya, mungkin ia kebanyakan pikiran jadinya pikirannya kacau begini.

Mungkin, karena ketakutan, pikirannya jadi kemana-mana dan ia hanya bersugesti tadi itu.

Ia berjalan menjauhi cermin. Celana kamisolnya yang kepanjangan membuat Sakura nyaris tersandung dalam perjalanan menuju ranjangnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Menghela nafas panjang, pikirannya kembali berputar pada kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Ia bergidik ngeri. Rasanya semuanya bagaikan film yang terus-terusan berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Pertama, ia masih ingat bahwa ia tengah berada di kursinya dan duduk manis mencari tahu tentang makhluk aneh yang mungkin adalah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia mendengarkan suara jeritan dari arah depan perpustakaan tempat penjaga perpustakaan.

Sakura yang memang dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan penasaran seketika berlari ke sana untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Jika ini adalah kartun, mungkin matanya sudah meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Tempat bersih yang merupakan perpustakaan itu menjadi hancur. Berkas-berkas penting bertebaran di udara, dan bau darah tiba-tiba tercium begitu kuat di indra penciuman Sakura, lantai kayunya banyak yang hancur. Perut Sakura yang sejak awal memang tidak tahan dengan bau darah makin mual ketika mendapati sesosok makhluk yang tengah menggigiti tangan penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Makhluk bertubuh abu-abu dengan bulu putih di tubuhnya itu tengah memakan tangan kanan penjaga perpustakaan itu. Giginya yang adalah taring semua membuat Sakura makin ketakutan, darah menetes dari bibir monster itu. Tulang-tulang mencuat yang berada di kanan dan kiri bahu makhluk itu membuat penampilannya tidak jauh lebih baik. Mata berwarna oranye itu tiba-tiba mendelik kearah Sakura.

Dan, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

Ia langsung berlari menjauhi monster itu. Dibelakangnya ia mendengar beberapa rak tengah berjatuhan, mungkin monster itu tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat keadaan makin ricuh. Sakura tidak pernah setakut itu sebelumnya. Ia berlari tanpa tujuan, berusaha bersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terlempar menghantam tembok, tangan kanannya terasa begitu sakit, kuku tajam monster itu melukai tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, dan ia merasakan bahwa rusuknya mungkin retak. Atau paling parahnya patah.

Jeritan ketakutan melesak keluar dari tenggorokan gadis itu. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindari ayunan ekor berduri monster itu. Ia merasakan nyawanya tengah di ujung tanduk! Sakura mengguling ke samping begitu monster itu hendak menyerangnya kembali.

"_Yum… Aroma sv__ä__rdnya begitu menggoda… Darah… Ah… Berapa banyak makhluk bayangan yang kau bunuh nak?"_

Suara menggeram rendah keluar dari mulut monster itu, air liurnya mulai menetes. Dan, monster itu langsung meloncat kearahnya dan mengekangnya dengan posisi kedua tangan monster itu yang menutup arah geraknya. Sakura tahu ia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Tangan monster itu teracung kearahnya, hendak mencabik-cabik dirinya. Sakura sudah pasrah saat itu, ia tahu ia pasti akan menjadi hidangan utama monster itu. Tapi, saat ia mengangkat tangannya rasa panas mengenai panggul kirinya. Panas yang berasal dari saku jaket pemuda itu membuat dirinya terasa terbakar.

Dan, semuanya terasa gelap.

Tapi, ia bisa mendengarkan seseorang tengah menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa latin. Tak memakan waktu lama hingga Sakura sadar bahwa ialah orang yang bersenandung dalam bahasa latin itu. Rasa panas yang berada di panggulnya tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya hingga ke tangannya. Dan, tangannya terasa begitu beku.

Ia mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Apa yang terjadi…," gumam Sakura.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha berpikir, apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan monster itu mengerjarnya. Dan, apa itu _sv__ä__rd_? Ia tidak pernah tahu ada benda bernama _sv__ä__rd_. Ia tahu beberapa kasus penyerangan pada gadis muda belakangan, tapi ia tahu makhluk itulah ternyata perlakunya. Makhluk menyeramkan itu seperti mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya.

Itu adalah keanehan pertama. Sementara keanehan kedua, adalah jati diri Sasuke.

Ia pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke mungkin adalah seorang vampir. Ia sangat tampan, dan mempesona. Namun, pada kenyataannya pemuda itu adalah seorang _nephilim_. Setengah malaikat, setengah manusia. Namun, rupanya memang nyaris mirip dengan malaikat. Ia tahu ini sama sekali tidak benar, begitu absurd… Dan rasanya ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Semua ini terasa begitu… tidak masuk akal.

Nephilim yang ia baca adalah seorang keturunan malaikat dan manusia. Namun, ada juga legenda yang mengatakan bahwa Nephilim adalah malaikat yang dibuang dari surga.

Berarti Sasuke bisa juga merupakan keturunan malaikat bukan? Tidak heran lelaki sialan itu begitu mempesona.

Sakura bangkit berjalan kearah jendelanya. Ia memandangi bulan sabit yang menggantung sendirian di langit gelap sana. Haruno muda itu lalu menyanggakan kepalanya pada jendela. Ia menatap menerawang bulan disana.

Tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdebar kencang.

"…_Sasuke._"

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh di sana sesosok pemuda tampan tengah berada di atas tebing yang menghadap langsung ke kota di bawahnya, ia menekukan sebelah lututnya. Kepalanya bersandar di atas lututnya. Mata merahnya memandangi langit di atasnya. Ia menatap dengan datar langit di atasnya. Tidak ada apapun disana kecuali bulan.

Sendirian, persis seperti dirinya.

Ia menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya , orkestra alam begitu menyejukan pikirannya. Ia yang terus-terusan berpikir keras belakangan merasa lebih tenang kali ini. Tekanan dan cemo'ohan dari berbagai orang-orang di kaumnya yang belakangan semakin menggila membuat dirinya kacau.

Sejak kecil, ia selalu di manja oleh orang tuanya, di sanjung-sanjung oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun juga tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di pikirannya bahwa suatu hari ia akan ada di posisi ini. Menjadi orang terasing di kaumnya. Ia tahu jelas tak ada satu orangpun yang akan berani merendahkan dirinya tepat di depan wajahnya, tapi setidaknya orang-orang itu pasti mencibirnya di belakang punggungnya.

'_Cih, dasar nephilim-nephilim rendahan._'

Ia memandang jauh ke langit dan mendapati bulan berbentuk sabit mengarah padanya. Bulan sabit itu membentuk senyuman. Dan senyuman itu membuat dirinya ingat akan seseorang. Gadis dengan senyuman malu-malunya itu.

Si gadis musim semi.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh kacau seperti itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi dirinya untuk membereskan misinya kali ini. Tidak juga bahkan untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak boleh mengacaukan pikirannya lagi.

Dulu sekali, ia pernah kehilangan hampir segalanya hanya akibat seorang wanita. Kali ini, ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan lagi. Tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang bisa menghentikannya, walaupun orang itu adalah sang gadis yang perlahan mencuri perhatiannya belakangan ini.

Dia adalah penghalang.

"_Ala_*," gumam laki-laki itu.

Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam meluncur dengan mulus keluar dari punggungnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan aneh macam itu. Ia harus beronsentrasi. Ia tidak boleh gagal kali ini.

Karena…

Ia bangkit berdiri dan sayapnya mulai mengembang. Mata merahnya tertutup, sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya sebelum tubuhnya terangkat ke udara dan terbang di dalam kelamnya malam. Kakinya terasa tidak menapaki bumi.

"**Sakura…"**

–_Taruhannya adalah hidupnya._

_._

.

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di loker miliknya, ia memegangi buku ekonomi yang tebal di depan dadanya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, berharap lelaki itu datang lebih cepat. Ia tahu ia tiba lebih awal 15 menit sebelum waktu yang di janjikan, tapi ia benar-benat tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Rasa penasaran memenuhi rongga pikirannyai. Dari kemarin ia sudah menebak-nebak akan apa yang akan di sampaikan Sasuke.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa menebak apapun. Lelaki itu begitu sulit di tebak.

–_**lebih tepatnya sangat sulit di tebak.**_

"Hei."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara _husky _itu. ia hapal betul dengan suara orang yang seringkali ada di pikirannya belakangan ini Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi kita bicara dimana?"

Lelaki itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas di bahunya. "Tidak di sini."

"Lalu dimana?"

.

.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa aku kemari?"

Lelaki itu menekat _alarm _mobilnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aa. Yang lain juga ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Baiklah," Sakura berdeham lalu ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke dalam rumahnya –atau lebih tepat disebut _mansion_. Ia menundukan kepalanya malu-malu, pertama kalinya ia datang kedalam rumah seorang cowok. Sendirian pula.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau menabrak."

"Ah ya," gumam Sakura mengerti maksud lelaki itu. Wajahnya memerah. Oh, ia pasti di sangka sebagai orang idiot oleh Sasuke!

Gadis itu seketika langsung mengangkat wajahnya, mata hijaunya langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah Sasuke hampir sama dengan tipikal rumah-rumah di sekitar sini, hanya terlihat lebih tua dan lebih luas. Halamannya yang luas terlihat asri, terdapat pohon _willow _dan sebuah ring basket.

Sasuke menekan bel rumahnya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok ceria dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya. Jeritan memekakan teling membuat gadis muda itu langsung menutup telinganya serta merta.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Dan, suara pukulanpun terdengar.

"Teme! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENINJU ORANG!"

.

.

"Cih, cemburuan dasar."

Sakura hanya mengikik mendengarkan Naruto menggerutu terus menerus. Sementara Sasuke melemparkan es dengan kasar pada Naruto.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, bodoh," Sasuke melotot kearahnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu melemparkan tubuhnya kearah sofa di samping Kakashi.

Haruno muda itu tersenyum lebar, ia sedikit geli melihat hubungan erat dua orang itu. Dua orang dengan kepribadian saling bertolak belakang itu rasanya selalu bertengkar tiap kali ia melihatnya. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan ikatan erat diantara kedua orang itu.

Mata _emerald _gadis itu tanpa sengaja jatuh pada lambang perisai di atas perapian itu. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna perak dan merah itu terlihat begitu indah. Sofa empuk dengan ukiran kuno, perapian yang menyala terang, dan banyak hiasan dari abad ke-18 di sekelilingnya membuat Sakura merasakan bahwa ia tengah berada di jaman dulu.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian membuat Sakura melihat sifat bodoh kalian berdua tahu."

Neji yang mengingatkan mereka berdua seolah-olah membuat baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto terdiam. Naruto lalu nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe, maaf yaa Sakura! Salahkan si _teme _nih yang membuatku kesal jadi saja tidak terlihat keren di depanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, tenang saja."

Keheningan diantara merekapun pecah oleh suara Neji.

"Jadi," Neji berdeham. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya tahu kalau Sasuke _nephilim,_ itu saja."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun? Benar?"

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui memang?" Sakura tertawa garing. "Aku bahkan bukan makhluk seperti kalian –maksudku kalian juga _nephilimkan_?"

"Ya kami memang adalah _nephilim_," Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung angkat bicara. Lelaki setengah baya itu memandangi Sakura dengan _intens_. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun?"

"Aku bahkan baru tahu tentang _nephilim _saja dari Sasuke dan Kau, Kakashi. Kenapa aku harus tahu tentang _nephilim _memangnya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kita tidak salah orangkan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan heran. "Maksudku, dia benar-benar Sakura Haruno yang kita carikan? Ada banyak orang yang bernama Sakura Haruno juga di luar sana _mate._"

"Aa," Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia orang yang kita cari."

"Tapi…," Naruto mengidentifikasi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Dia tidak seperti _nephilim_, dia bahkan tidak memiliki tanda ke_nephilim_annya. Dia seperti manusia normal loh _teme_."

"Kita tidak mungkin salah Naruto," Sasuke menekankan perkataannya. Mata hitamnya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata Sakura. "Kau kidal bukan?"

"Ya aku kidal, tapi dari mana kau tahu? Kau tidak…, tunggu apa yang kalian bicarakan sih!" protes Sakura.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya…" Kakashi mengelus dagunya seolah tengah berpikir. "Apakah kau memiliki tanda di tubuhmu yang berbentuk aneh Sakura?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah tanda lahir, ya aku punya tanda lahir di tengkukku. Tapi –"

"Itu mungkin tanda Piever. Mungkin ingatannya terkunci," timpal Neji. "Para _gipsy _itu terlalu ikut campur. Untuk apa mengunci ingatan Sakura?"

"Hei, kalian –"

"Dan, dia tidak ingat apapun tentang hal ini? Kupikir dia di bawa kabur pada umur 6 tahun, iyakan _teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aa, aku pernah bertemu dulu, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi" ujar Sasuke tenang. "Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"IYA!" teriak Sakura. Ia melotot ketiap orang, mata hijau hutannya melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada tiap orang. "Dan jangan potong perkataanku terus!"

"Waaah, Sakura ternyata bisa marah juga," bibir Naruto membulat berbentuk huruf _o_. "Kau kelihatan seram Sakura."

"Ya Tuhan! Berkatalah dengan pelan-pelan! Apa yang kalian bicarakan! Aku tak mengerti," desah Sakura. "Jangan berkata hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Sakura, tidakkah kau penasaran mengapa kau bisa menggumamkan kalimat latin itu?"

"Itu… Mulutku bergerak sendiri…," gumam Sakura.

"Tidakkah kau penasaran apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke mulai ikut bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku katakan?"

Kakashi berjalan kearah perapian, api di dalam perapian yang mulai mengecil membuat lelaki itu berinisiatif memasukan lagi kayu bakar kedalam perapian itu. "_Orationis legebatur otarion ad umbram saeculi semen tuum et semen exterminabitur angeli scram scram scram._"

"Wow, bahasa latin? Kupikir aku hanya bisa bahasa spanyol."

"Itu bukan sembarang bahasa Sakura," Naruto terlihat lebih tenang kali ini. Ia menatap Sakura dengan ragu. "Itu…, adalah salah satu mantra para _nephilim_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tahukah kau artinya?" Neji bertanya, lelaki itu tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. "_Makhluk dunia bayangan kubacakan doa suci ini doa, dari para keturunan malaikat dan kau akan lenyap, enyahlah enyahlah enyahlah_!"

"Darimana kau tahu mantra itu?" tanya Naruto.

"…"

"Dan, kemarin tulang rusukmu retak. Dan, Kakashi menyembuhkannya. Mantra kami tidak akan mempan kepada manusia biasa. Manusia biasa tidak akan kuat menahan mantra _nephilim_," jelas Sasuke.

"Maksud kalian adalah…"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua, Sakura bahkan tidak berani menarik nafasnya. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafasnya. Sakura memandangi mereka satu persatu hingga akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada mata kelam Sasuke.

Mata hitam itu masih terlihat tenang, tapi seolah-olah ada sedikit keraguan di matanya.

"–ya kau seperti kami Sakura, kau adalah… _nephilim_."

Dan, dunianya seakan makin runyam.

.

.

"–_kalian bercandakan?"_

.

.

**T**_o _B_e _Co**n**_t_in**u**_e_.

.

.

***Ala : Sayap (Bahasa Latin)**

***Orationis legebatur otarion ad umbram saeculi semen tuum et semen exterminabitur angeli scram scram scram! (Makhluk dunia bayangan kubacakan doa suci ini doa dari para keturunan malaikat dan kau akan lenyap, enyahlah enyahlah enyahlah!) : Bahasa latin (gapercaya? Baca google translate hohoho)**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's:**

_Banyak yang tertipukaaaaaaan? Hohohoho._

_Dan, wow… Diserendio nyaris masuk ke polling IFA 2012, dan ada di posisi 6. Sayang sekaliiiiii kurang sedikit lagi huhuhuhu… Btw, kenapa traffic viewnya banyak sementara reviewnya sedikit ya -_- review yuuk review! #promosi #ditendang_

_Eh, ada yang mau baca tidak fanfic saya yang baru? Judulnya book one : destiny we choose (__ s/8716892/1/Book-One-Destiny-We-Choose__) #promosi #ditendang_

_Dan, ini jawaban untuk beberapa pertanyaan ya ^^_

_._

_Q1 : Nephilim itu apa ka?_

_A1 : Nephilim itu banyak legendanya. Ada yang bilang, Nephilim itu anak dari Malaikat dengan Manusia, ada yang bilang juga malaikat yang di buang dari surga. Dan ada yang bilang, dia itu manusia setengah malaikat yang di buat dari darah malaikat hehehe. Saya sendiri ambil Nephilim di sini sebagai campuran dari semua legendnya._

_Q2 : Sasuke udah suka belum sama Sakura?_

_A2 : Belum, baru mulai-mulai tertarik aja. Hehehe._

_Q3 : Tambahin dong, Sasuke jadi incubus, demon, dll!_

_A3 : Wah kan Sasuke di sini ceritanya sebagai nephilim, masa iya berubah -_- Tapi, mungkin nanti kalau saya senggang saya bikin one/two/three shoot tentang Sasuke jadi yang jahat-jahat gitu ya hehehe. Tapi, nanti disini, ada kok incubus, demon, dll, soalnyakan ini fantasy. Tapi, yang jadi incubus, demon atau yang lainnya itu orang lain ^^_

_Q4 : Sakura makhluk apa sih?_

_A4 : Sudah terjawabkan di chapter ini? Hehehe_

_Q5 : Dapat ide dari mana?_

_A5 : Dari banyak hal sih… Soalnya sayakan tertarik sama hal-hal berbau fantasy gitu… Dan, saya dapet dari buku-buku yang saya baca, juga film-film yang di tonton hehehe._

_._

_Hohoho, yasudahlah! Jadi mohon review lagi yaa ^^_

_._

**SPECIAL THANKIES**

**Gin Kazaha ; skyesphantom; Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan; akasuna no ei-chan; Pudding-tan; Tsurugi De Lelouch; idjahdije; SakuraChiha93; Baby Kim; sasusakulovers; gita Zahra; Ucucubi; Sami haruchi 2; Baka Iya SS; Aika Yuki-chan; Alisya-chan; Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki; namikaze yakona; Rannada Youichi; Anka-Chan; Fufu; Sakakibara mei; Trancy Anafeloz**

_._

_._

_Salam,_

_._

_Selena._


	7. Episode 7 : Hilang

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, ETC.**

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Diserendio

_**By **_Selenavella

**Episode 7 : Hilang.**

.

"Kalian gila! Aku tidak mungkin _nephilim_, aku itu hanya cewek biasa!" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Cewek yang _benar benar benar __**benar **_biasa!"

Dan, reaksi Sakurapun sudah Kakashi perhitungkan. Ia tahu gadis itu tidak mungkin menerima dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Gadis ini selalu berpikiran logis. Dan, ia tidak mungkin semudah itu di yakinkan.

"Kalau kau cewek biasa, kau tidak mungkin kami cari-cari, lagipula orang yang kami cari itu memiliki rambut merah jambu," ujar Neji.

"Tapi –"

"Dan, _sv__ä__rd _Sasuke tidak mungkin bercahaya ditanganmu," Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan berarti –"

"Dan kekuatanku bukannya menyembuhkan tulangmu yang patah, malah bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu, Sakura," terang Kakashi.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Sakura. Ia melotot kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia memandangi mereka satu persatu, lalu ia tertawa gugup. "Aku bukan _nephilim. _Kegilaan macam apa ini!_"_

"Hn, dan aku tidak mungkin salah Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

"Yep, itu adalah peraturan nomer satu. Tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah salah," Naruto berkata seolah-olah ia tengah menjelaskan sebuah rumus Kimia yang tidak mungkin untuk di ubah. "Peraturan nomer 2, jika Sasuke Uchiha berlaku salah, kembali pada peraturan nomer 1."

"Bodoh…," umpat Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu mendengus. "Aku sekarang bertanya padamu Sakura."

"Apa?" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Pernahkah kau bertanya pada Ibumu," Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya. "Dimana ayahmu?"

"Itu…"

"Dan, kenapa kau memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang?" tanya Naruto, ia merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Sakura. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mimpiku!" kini mata Sakura dan Naruto saling bertautan.

"Dan, ketakutanmu pada api?" tanya Neji.

"Itu karena…." Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat ya...," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Dan, apa yang kau ingat tentang masa kecilmu? Atau setidaknya alasan kenapa kau sering berpindah-pindah?" Kakashi lalu menaruh cangkir tehnya. "Bisakah kau menjawab semua pertanyaan kami?"

Dan, Sakurapun terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Sakura baru menyadarinya saat ini… Pertanyaan yang orang-orang ini ajukan adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benaknya, ia memang sempat memikirkan hal-hal itu. Tapi, ia tidak pernah berani untuk mengajukannya pada Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu, percayailah kami. Walaupun kami terdengar gila, tapi ini kenyataannya," Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, anggap aku percaya kalian, anggap aku memang adalah Nephilim, lalu kalian siapa? Kalian sama denganku?" tanya Sakura balik. Ia memandangi mereka satu persatu. "Untuk apa kalian mencariku?"

"Pertanyaan nomer satu," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Ya, kami adalah _Nephilim_. Kecuali Sasuke, ia adalah setengah _Nephilim_."

"Setengah _Nephilim_?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku dulu adalah _Nephilim_, terjadi sebuah kesalahan kecil, lalu _Vanishee_ –semacam dewan, membuangku ke Neraka," Sasuke menolak memandangi mereka semua saat menjelaskan. Ia berjalan ke arah perapian, sambil berdiri menatap api di perapian. "Dan, mereka kembali menarikku lagi dari Neraka."

"Kenapa mereka menarikmu lagi dari Neraka?"

"Karena… Dari semua 4 _Original Nephilim _mereka semua sudah tidak ada. Mereka sudah habis terbantai. Hanya bersisa dari keluarga Uchiha satu orang. Ibuku. Tapi, mereka tidak mungkin mengutus Ibu."

"Lalu kenapa kau yang di utus?"

"Mana kutahu!" Sasuke tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Ia lalu menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Yang kutahu, aku harus membawamu ke hadapan para _Vanishee_."

"Untuk apa _Vanishee_ membutuhkanku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena…" Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kami belum bisa menceritakannya. Selama Ibumu tidak mau bercerita tentang Ayahmu, atau sebelum para _Vanishee _memberikan perintah, kami tidak berhak memberitahu apapun padamu."

"Kenapa dengan Ayah? Apa hubungannya?"

"Karena…" Neji terlihat ragu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Karena Ayahmulah, para kaum Nephilim sangat membutuhkanmu."

.

.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terdiam, ia membuang mukanya ke arah jalanan. Mobil yang berisikan dirinya dengan Sasuke Uchiha berjalan dengan cepat di jalanan yang sepi. Di dalam mobil, tidak ada suara yang keluar kecuali deru pendingin mobil.

"Sakura."

Dan, perhatian gadis itu sukses teralihkan. Ia memutar kepalanya dan memandangi Uchiha kenalannya ini tengah menyetir dengan wajah yang datar. "Ya Sasuke?"

"Apa kau percaya pada kami?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat ujung bibir Sakura tertarik. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu lalu mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entahlah."

"Hn?"

"Ya, entahlah," Sakura mendengus geli. "Maksudku, bahkan untuk ukuran orang sepertiku, rasanya semua ini terlalu tidak masuk akal."

"…"

"Aku ini orang yang sering mendahulukan logikaku dulu. Tapi…, entah mengapa aku sedikit percaya pada kalian. Yah, walaupun semua hal ini begitu tidak masuk akal. Aku tetap saja percaya, namun aku juga tidak percaya. Entahlah… Aku belum bisa mempercayai kalian sepenuhnya juga."

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

"Hah?" Sakura menyadari betapa bodoh responnya. Ia berdeham pelan. "Maksudku, apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan… Begitu rumit untukku baca," gumam Sasuke. Lelaki itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku… Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

"Kau… bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Salah satu keahlian _Original Nephilim_," terang Sasuke. "Tapi, semenjak aku kembali dari neraka kemampuan itu tidak sesensitif dulu."

"Sasuke…" Gadis Haruno itu ragu-ragu, ia takut apa yang ia hendak katakan akan menyinggung si bungsu Uchiha. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Aa."

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau dibuang ke neraka?" ujar Sakura hati-hati. "Bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan, tapi –"

"Aku pernah mencintai seorang gadis yang akan di korbankan untuk malaikat," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Para _Vanishee_ marah, karena untuk seorang _Nephilim _mereka dilarang untuk mencintai orang yang akan di berikan pada malaikat. Walaupun kau adalah seorang _Original Nephilim_, itu tetap tidak boleh. Terutama jika orang yang akan dikorbankan itu adalah _Nephilim _paling suci di kota Niehlberv." Uchiha muda itu mengatakan hal terakhir dengan nada getir.

Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu sesak di dalam dada Sakura begitu tahu bahwa lelaki itu pernah mencintai seseorang yang lain. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa lelaki rupawan di sampingnya pernah jatuh cinta. Ia yakin, bahwa gadis yang dicintai Sasuke adalah gadis paling cantik di kalangannya sendiri.

"Dan, pada hari pengorbanannya aku membawa gadis itu kabur. Hari itu, para dewan hendak mengorbankannya, dan mengirimkannya pada _Allah, Tuhan, Sang Pencipta_, atau apapunlah kaummu memanggilnya, agar dia bisa menjadi malaikat sepenuhnya. Tapi…" Sasuke memandang jalanan dengan tatapannya yang biasa, namun jika kau memperhatikannya ada ekspresi sedih yang terpancar dari matanya. "Aku tidak rela gadis itu dijadikan pengorbanan. Aku membawanya kabur, aku terus berharap bahwa para _Vanishee_ akan membatalkan niatnya. Aku berharap bahwa dengan aku membawanya kabur, mereka tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai pengorbanan. Kau tahu apa hal gila apa yang kulakukan agar dia tidak jadi di korbankan?"

Ia tahu apa kelanjutannya…

Sakura mati-matian menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau dengar alasannya! Jantungnya berdebar keras, ia rasanya tidak sanggup mendengar alasan lelaki itu. Rasa sesak yang perlahan memenuhi rongga dadanya, terasa begitu menyakitinya.

"Aku menodainya," Sasuke menyeringai sedih.

"Para _Vanishee_ sangat marah dengan apa yang kulakukan, aku menggagalkan pengorbanan mereka," mobil itu berhenti berjalan. Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. "Dan, pada akhirnya sebagai hukuman akupun di kirim ke Neraka."

"…"

"Tapi itu hanya masa lalu," gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Di…Dimana gadis itu?"

"Neraka mungkin," Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi."

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Keningnya berkerut mendapati gadis itu tengah memandang lurus ke jalanan. Seolah tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai. Pandangan aneh tercetak di mata gadis itu. Sasukepun terdiam. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu…

–**Kenapa ia menceritakan itu semua?**

.

.

.

_Dear Diary, _

_._

_Mungkin bagimu ini terdengar gila. Ya, akupun masih belum mempercayainya sih. Tapi, menurut Sasuke, Guru Kakashi, Naruto, dan Neji, aku adalah seorang Nephilim yang mereka cari. _

_Tapi mereka bersikeras tidak mau memberitahuku alasan kenapa mereka mencariku. Mereka hanya bilang para Vanishee (kalau kau tidak tahu, itu semacam dewan atau mungkin mentri ya di kaum mereka,) membutuhkanku. Dan, mereka memintaku untuk tidak banyak bertanya dulu. Menurut mereka ada waktunya._

_Dan, mereka membicarakan tentang Ayah. Aku sendiri jadi berpikir, sebenarnya… _

_Siapa Ayahku?_

_Apakah ia adalah orang jahat? Atau mungkin, ia adalah pembuat onar di kota… Apa ya namanya? Aku lupa. Pokoknya di kota mereka. Tapi, masa iya ia adalah orang jahat? Ibu tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang jahatkan?_

_Di samping itu… Aku baru tahu, kalau Sasuke sama saja dengan lelaki manapun._

_Ia… Sudah menodai, atau bercinta, atau apapunlah dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Mungkin, kau akan merutukiku dan berkata bahwa aku adalah orang paling idiot, tapi percayalah bahwa aku dari awal berpikiran bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang __**pure**__. Tidak pernah bahkan terlintas di pikiranku, bahwa ia pernah bercinta dengan gadis manapun. Mencintai seseorang saja, rasanya aku tidak percaya._

_Dan… Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini ya?_

_Ketika Sasuke menceritakan masa lalunya… Entah mengapa dadaku terasa begitu sakti. Seolah-olah tidak rela bahwa Sasuke pernah memiliki masa lalu dengan orang lain._

_Apa –_

–_aku jatuh cinta dengannya?_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana di ruang makan keluarga Haruno begitu hening. Hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piringlah yang terdengar. Makan malam kali ini terasa begitu aneh, seumu-umur, Sakura tidak pernah ingat apakah ia pernah makan dalam suasana begini dengan Ibunya?

"Sakura…" "_Mom_…"

Tanpa sadar keduanya saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan bersamaan. Mebuki tersenyum kecil, ia lalu menaruh sendoknya di atas piringnya.

"Kau duluan?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Mom _saja yang duluan."

"Kau saja yang duluan," Mebuki tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah…" Sakura menarik nafas lalu menghelanya perlahan-lahan. Sedetik rasa ragu menyelimuti gadis itu, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segalanya. "Jadi… Mhhm… Mom."

"Ya, _dear_?"

"Boleh aku bertanya… Tentang…" Haruno muda itu terlihat menahan nafansya. Takut akan reaksi Ibunya. "Ayah?"

Dan dugaan Sakura nyaris tepat pada sasaran. Walaupun Ibunya adalah salah satu orang yang paling handal menyembunyikan ekspresinya, namun Sakura tahu bahwa Mebuki tengah mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak.

Sakura bisa melihat wajah Mebuki yang perlahan-lahan mengeras. Ibunya mungkin bisa di bilang… Hmmh… Hampir _murka_.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" ujar Mebuki pelan.

Bisa dibilang, Sakura hanya pernah menanyakan tentang Ayahnya pada Ibunya sebanyak 1 atau 2 kali. Kenapa? Tentu karena ia pernah berpikir, mungkin itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Mebuki mengingat tentang Ayahnya lagi. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Sakura bahwa alasan kenapa Mebuki menyembunyikan jati diri Ayahnya karena alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Kakashi.

"Karena…" Sakura meringis pelan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu Mom."

"…"

"Seperti apa _Dad_ itu?" lanjut Sakura.

Mebuki terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Dia… Dia adalah Kapten dari kapal pesiar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di… Di Florida."

"Apakah ia orang yang baik?"

"Sakura…," Mebuki mendesah pelan. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Ayahmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… Karena _Mom _tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal yang lalu, _ok_?" Mebuki lalu menaruh serbetnya di atas meja makan. "_Mom _lelah, kau jangan tidur malam-malam ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Mebukipun berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanpa Mebuki sadari, anak gadisnya itu tengah memutar kembali otaknya. Sakura bersumpah, ia adalah orang dengan ingatan yang kuat.

2 tahun yang lalu, ia pernah menanyakan pada Ibunya… Dimanakah Mebuki pernah bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

"–bukankah Kepulauan Karibia?"

.

.

"Runo…No…Haruno!"

Gelak tawa terdengar membahana di kelas Kakashi. Sakura berharap dalam hatinya bahwa bumi bisa dengan baik hatinya menelannya hidup-hidup saja. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya! Apa yang ia pikirkan sih! Kenapa ia memandangi Sasuke selama itu! Dasar tolol!

"Kalau kau tidak terlalu sibuk memperhatikan seseorang, bisakah kau memperhatikanku juga?" Sakura tahu, dibalik suaranya ada nada menggoda yang Kakashi sengaja selipkan. Dan, itu membuat Sakura makin memerah karena malu.

"_Sorry_," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Nah nah nah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," Kakashi lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah papan tulis.

Tampa sengaja, pandangan mata Sakura jatuh pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu tengah memandangnya juga, awalnya Sakura kira lelaki itu akan marah atau apapunlah, tapi nyatanya lelaki itu malah terlihat biasa saja.

'_Cih, mentang-mentang ganteng,_' batin Sakura.

Tanpa ia duga, bibir Sasuke bergerak-gerak seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan, Sakura masih bisa membaca apa yang hendak Sasuke sampaikan padanya.

'_Temui aku pulang sekolah_.'

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap itu sepertinya berniat berbicara tentang hal serius.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakrua kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ada apa?"

"_Vanishee_ mengabarkan…" Sasuke terlihat tegang. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Para penghuni dunia bawah bergerak untuk mengincarmu. Mereka sudah tahu posisimu dimana."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Monster seperti yang kemarin?"

"Lebih baik kita tidak bicara di sini," Sasuke memutar kepalanya seolah-olah khawatir ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya. "Ayo."

Jemari Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, merekapun pergi diam-diam dari halaman sekolah bersama-sama.

Dan, jauh di belakang sana. Sebuah figur kecil seorang wanita tengah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan campur aduk. Mebuki Haruno bersumpah, ia harus membawa Sakura pergi secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan kota ini selamanya. Ia tidak salah lagi, pemuda yang merupakan teman Sakura itu adalah anak dari Mikoto –sahabatnya.

"Kenapa bisa…," gumam Mebuki pelan.

Disini sudah tidak aman.

Ia harus melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari tempat ini.

.

.

Sakura memandangi _dashboard_ mobil Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihannya. Perlahan suara tawa hambar keluar dari bibirnya. Ia lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Sakura," ujar Sasuke tenang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di jok mobilnya.

"Maksudmu, ada ratusan –ah tidak mungkin ribuan, makhluk mengerikan seperti yang kemarin mengejarku? Kau gila ya? Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi mereka lagi!" ujar Sakura frustasi.

"_Vanishee _sudah mengirimkan kabar pada Naruto, aku mengingatkanmu karena ingin kau lebih berhati-hati," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu mulai men_stater _mobilnya, dan mobil berwarna hitam itu meninggalkan lapangan San E Roberts. "Usahakan jangan keluar malam-malam, jangan berpergian sendirian, mana ponselmu?"

"Hah?"

"Ponsel. Kau tahukan, benda elektronik dari duniamu?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah… Ya…" Sakura merogoh tas selempangnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Sasuke. "Ini."

"…" Sasuke menekan-nekan layar ponsel Sakura. Ia kembali menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Dan keheninganpun kembali menguasai mereka. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepala Sakura, tanpa sadar mulutnya menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa Sakura sadari.

"Kapan kau akan menceritakan semuanya Sasuke?"

"Sakura…," erang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. "Bukan kuasaku untuk bercerita padamu, jangan memaksa."

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa seperti orang tolol, berlari tanpa tahu apa yang membuatku berlari. Takut, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Semua ini membuatku bingung," ujar Sakura pelan. Mata hijaunya lalu memandangi Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji akan bercerita padamu," Sasuke lalu memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. "Tapi tidak sekarang."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah, dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil _sport _pemuda itu, ia lalu dengan cepat membanting pintu mobil Sasuke. Setidaknya saat ini ia hanya bisa berpegangan pada janji Sasuke.

.

.

Malam itu terasa begitu dingin. Sakura berjalan menuju ke dapur dan membuat secangkir coklat panas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Ibunya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya menatap apa yang tengah Ibunya kerjakan malam-malam begini.

"_Mom_, apa yang _Mom _lakukan?"

Mebuki menghentikan kegiatannya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan anak satu-satunya tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Ia berhenti memasukan bajunya ke dalam koper. Ia lalu tersenyum kaku, berusaha menutupi hatinya yang mulai resah.

"Ah, kau terbangun nak?"

"_Mom_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia menaruh cangkir panasnya di meja di depan kamar Ibunya. "Kau akan melakukan perjalanan lagi?"

"_Kita_," koreksi Ibu Sakura. "Kita berlibur ya? Hawai bagaimana? Atau mau ke rumah Bibi Chiyo di Amerika? Atau –"

"_Mom_!" potong Sakura. ia menghela nafasnya. "Berbicaralah dengan tenang. Dan, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku –" Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meralat perkataannya." –Kita harus pergi dari kota ini ya? Sementara waktu saja, kita berlibur bagaimana?"

"_Mom_, aku masih sekolah. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan sekolahku."

"Kalau begitu cuti? Atau mau pindah sekalian? Pokoknya kita harus pindah dulu, ya?"

"Mom, kenapa kau begitu panik?" ujar Sakura pelan, ia menatap Ibunya dengan tegas. "Aku akan tinggal, kalau Mom mau Mom boleh pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tidak!" seru Mebuki. Ia menutup mulutnya, tanpa sadar ia telah meneriaki Sakura. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Kita harus pergi Sakura, secepatnya. Kita tidak boleh mengulur-ulur lagi waktu. Kita harus, secepatnya."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Sakura," desah Mebuki. Wanita itu mendekati anak gadisnya, ia lalu merengkuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kumohon, ikut saja ya? Kita harus pergi sekarang juga."

"_Mom_, tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Aku, baru saja mendapatkan teman-teman."

"Sayang, aku tahu ini berat. Tapi, kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman-teman di sana juga ya?" bujuk Mebuki.

"Mom, aku tidak mau. Pertama kali ini aku memiliki teman, dan aku tidak–"

"SAKURA! KALAU KUBILANG KITA PINDAH, BERARTI KITA AKAN PINDAH!"

Baik Sakura maupun Mebuki keduanya sama-sama membelalakan matanya ketika mendengarkan wanita itu berteriak sekencang itu. Belum pernah Sakura melihat Ibunya berteriak seperti itu padanya. Apalagi ini hanya karena masalah sepele. Mebuki Haruno jelas memiliki kontrol diri yang lebih baik dan tempramen yang lebih baik di bandingkan putrinya. Dan, tidak pernah. Catat,** tidak pernah**, sekalipun Mebuki membentak Sakura seperti itu.

"_Mom_…," Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku…" Mebuki memutar kembali tubuhnya dan kembali pada kegiatannya membereskan pakaiannya. Ia kembali berbicara tanpa melihat wajah putrinya. "Pokoknya kau siap-siap, kita naik pesawat besok pagi, penerbangan paling pertama. Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Aku tidak akan mengikutimu. Terserah kau mau berkata apa, pokoknya aku tidak akan ikut," desah Sakura.

Dengan itu Sakura membalikan badannya dan dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga ke atas, ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai merasakan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan sekolah lagi. Ia sudah lelah berpindah-pindah sekolah terus.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki teman.

Mata hijau Sakura terlihat berkilauan, dia tahu… Ibunya pasti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ibunya adalah orang paling rasional yang pernah ia kenal. Tidak mungkin, mereka tiba-tiba pindah tanpa alasan. Sakura lalu tertawa sarkastik. Ia jadi curiga…

Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Mebuki Haruno.

Ya, ia telah memutuskan.

_Ia harus tetap tinggal di sini._

Suara deringan ponsel membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya, setelah menarik nafas banyak-banyak, ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

"_**Sakura**_?"

"…_Sasuke_," Sakura menutup matanya erat-erat, ia bersyukur suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu aneh. "Ada apa?"

"_Kau kenapa_?" suaranya terdengar cemas di sebrang sana. "_Kau… Menangis_?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan. Ia kemudian mengusap wajahnya. "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal ini. Ada apa Sasuke?"

"_Aku_…" Pemuda itu menggantung perkataannya. Terdengar suara deru mobil di sebrang sana. "_Bisakah kau menengok ke luar jendela_?"

"Memang kenapa?" Sakura terdengar heran. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah beranda kamarnya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Astaga…"

"_Turunlah_."

Di kegelapan sana, Sasuke tengah menatap ke arahnya. Dengan wajah rupawan, pemuda itu tengah duduk di atas motor _sport_nya.

.

.

**T**_o _B_e _Co**n**_t_in**u**_e_.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

Pendek ya? Yayaya saya tahu… Tapi, emang sengaja di cut di bagian sini sih. Hehehehe.

SAYA UDAH 3 TAHUN LOH DI FFN! #tiuplilin #teriakpaketoa #diinjek

Tapi hohoho semoga sampai selama-lamanya saya gak'an berhenti nulis ya! Gak nyangka udah 3 tahun loh saya ada di FFN! :-)

Oh ya, paling 2 chapter lagi, bagian ini selesai, dan petualangan di mulaaaaaai! Yeay! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya yaaa saudara-saudara! Tapi, bolehkan review lagi? (^_^)

Dan mungkin chapter 8 di update januari akhir? Atau februari? Soalnya saya mau fokus namatin _dark moon _dulu, terus destiny we choose bisa colong-colong nulis deh. Soalnya feel sedih dan dark di darkmoon susah banget dapatnya…

Kalau begitu, mohooooooooooon review!.

**Special makasih :**

Sami haruchi 2 ; Feraz ; Gin Kazaha ; Natsuya32 ; skyesphantom ; SakuraChiha93 ; Baby Kim ; Aika Yuki-chan ; akasuna no ei-chan ; UzuKyu Huri-chan ; gita zahra ; minako aino ; minako aino ; Baka Iya SS ; Salsalala ; ChieAkane gal oh ; namikaze yakona ; ; richan ; Carine Vavo ; gk pnya nama ; Tsurugi De Lelouch

.

.

Salam.

.

Selena.


End file.
